


Mirror On My Heart

by toreishi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreishi/pseuds/toreishi
Summary: For as long as [Name] could remember, she dreamed of a man with mysterious red eyes saving her from certain death. Convinced it was nothing more than a dream, [Name] was surprised to learn that he hadn't been a figment of her imagination at all. He was real and he would be her reality.





	1. Chapter 1

She heard the glass shatter followed by a pained groan. The young girl fled immediately pushing aside the thin, wooden door. Her sandals popped with every step she took down the dirt road. An opportunity had finally presented itself, and the young girl had taken it. She felt the knot which held her messy, [h/c] hair softly hit her back over and over again. Her body began to feel hot, working up a sweat against her temples and hairline, as she ran past the village outskirts.  
  
The young girl did not dare look back. Despite having shattered the glass bottle on the man's head, it was only enough to deter him for a bit. She knew him well. He would be on her heels chasing after her. It wasn't the first time she escaped from him. She had tried previously, but he always caught her in the end. It earned her severe beatings until she became unconscious. Yet, she had to try again. Escape was her only form of survival. She had to run. Run and never look back. That had always been her mantra instilled into her head by her own mother for as long as she could remember.  
  
A low rumble echoed in the sky above her. The sweet smell of dew hung in the air promising rain. The further she ran into the forest, the darker the skies grew. The rain came down in sprinkles at first before turning into a torrential downpour. Lightning flashed startling her as a clap of thunder echoed once again through the sky. The moment the young girl faltered, a strong hand gripped her upper arm yanking her back.  
  
"You stupid bitch!"  
  
She cried out turning her head away at the pungent smell of alcohol. She felt his fingers wrap around her soaking, wet hair yanking it upward in a painful grip. His heated breath fanned against her wet skin causing her to squirm in revulsion. He had her again, pinning her body against his.  
  
"I'll told you I would break your legs if you ran again."  
  
"N-No, p-p-please!"  
  
He shoved her forcefully against the ground. She grunted as her lower back flared with pain. Her [e/c] eyes cracked open in time to see him unfastening the sash around his waist. The tears were instant. A part of her mind couldn't fathom that he would fulfill his word out here in the open. She thought of screaming for help like so many times before. Yet, another voice asked what the point in that would be. No one would hear her this time. She had to run. That was all there was to it. Run and never look back.  
  
The moment the man pulled her closer to him, she fought back. She kicked a leg up connecting with a powerful blow to his stomach. He reeled back a bit allowing her to move away. The man managed to latch onto the sleeve of her kimono. The young girl tugged her arm back hearing the fabric rip at the seams of the sleeve. With her arm freed, she took off once again. The ground beneath her became slippery with mud making it difficult to run in just a pair of worn sandals. The young girl pushed herself to keep going.  
  
A lone figure walked along the road heading towards a bridge connecting the two sides of the forest together. He could hear the raging waters of the river nearby already. He hadn't imagined for it to be raining severely as the weather suddenly changed. He had received information of a town not too far away where he could find shelter from the rain. He was in no rush to arrive, so he took his time traveling quietly in the forest.  
  
Upon arriving at the bridge, he stopped to stare at the torrential waters beneath him. The water had turned brown carrying with it debris of fallen tree limbs and mud. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped. It did not faze him in the least bit, although he was certain if he had allowed his younger brother to accompany him, he'd be struggling to arrive at the village. His brother would drag him to seek shelter in the wilderness.  
  
Amidst the downpour, a feminine scream cut through forest. The lone figure's attention turned in the direction of the ruckus. His dark eyes blinked upon seeing a young girl emerge from the forest. A tall man emerged after her. The man had managed to grab her hair in his hand, and yanked her back with so much force, she fell at his feet. He was on her, but she fought back. The lone figure knew it wasn't his business to meddle, yet it wasn't every day one encountered such a bizarre situation in the middle of a forest. He wished to turn away, but something pulled at him deep within his heart. She was defenseless just as his little brother was. He watched carefully as she struggled against the taller man's weight. She was defenseless, but she clearly was trying her best to fight back.  
  
The young girl delivered a right hook to the man's face causing him to roll over. She got up, and ran forward again. However, her foot gave way all of a sudden. She felt her ankle explode in pain as it rolled. The young girl screamed as she fell. Everything happened so fast as her surroundings blurred in an instant. She plunged into the raging waters below. The water was frigid freezing her senses altogether. She fought against the water managing to surface upwards to breathe in air. Her freedom lasted shortly as the water dragged her down once again. The air escaped her as the current continued to carry her downstream. The young girl surfaced again breathing for air once more.  
  
She couldn't be sure how many times she resurfaced for air fighting now against the power of the current. She had run, and found herself far away from her assailant. However, her life would end differently now. She was doomed to drown. If that was the case, she preferred this than to what that man had planned for her. She had effectively escaped his grasp. Run and never look back. That had been the plan, and she had fulfilled it. She would be free in the end, after all. She let the water take her again as she closed her eyes for the final time.

  
That was what she had presumed, anyways. Before she knew it, someone had plucked her out of the river, and took her ashore in the blink of an eye. She gasped coughing out the water that had begun to creep into her body, and took a moment to gather herself after her ordeal. Her thin kimono had come slightly undone in the center, and she somehow lost her sandals while being dragged by the current of the river. She knew she looked pathetic in front of her savior. However, she willed herself to glance up, despite her drenched appearance, because she wanted to remember her savior's face. Slowly, she glanced up to meet a pair of scarlet eyes which made her breath hitch all of a sudden.

 

He was tall with brown hair sticking out in all angles despite the pouring rain. His ivory skin glistened giving him an ethereal look. She could see the white collar of his clothes sticking out beneath the khaki cloak he wore. The slightest shade of azure liner remained underneath his eyes making them look more prominent aside from his scarlet eyes. He stared her down, unmoving, and silent. They remained as so for a few more minutes neither of them uttering a word. His eyes seemed to have glowed, and she wondered if her own eyes were playing tricks on her. Suddenly, the three black tomoes in his eyes began to spin. It didn't take her long to subdue her in his genjutsu. The young girl was out in an instant. The savior unbuttoned his cloak, and draped it around the young girl's shoulders. He fastened the article of clothing around her neck, and then scooped her up in his arms. He couldn't leave her here to wither and die.  
  
Judging from the direction she was coming from, the village that he intended to go to was the very place she escaped from. He wouldn't return her there. Her savior changed course, and brought her to another paved road. He set her at the base of a tree to awaken when the genjutsu wore off. She could certainly find her way to another village. However, the savior ensured that she would never remember any of the events that had transpired. He placed a mental block on her mind. It was the least he could do to spare her of such agony. The lone man turned his back to her silently biding her a farewell.  
  
The young girl did indeed find her way to someone. She was taken in, and raised by a family of four, as her wounds healed. There were times where she awoke in the middle of the night dreaming of a shadowy figure with bright, red eyes gazing down at her. She could never make out his face, but she could always remember those eyes. She did not fear this man. She simply stared at him in awe. She wanted to reach out to him and touch him, yet he always vanished in a haze of smoke. Her savoir... That was all he was for two whole years.


	2. Chapter 2

[Name] heaved the heavy crate full of produce from the wagon she used to transport the farm picked vegetables. She had spent a good deal of the day making deliveries to neighboring towns to deliver the orders they asked for. Many people relied on the farming community nearby for their source of food aside from hunters who sold their game. [Name] felt blessed to have found a family who took her in within this community. In exchange, she worked for the small family of four tending to their fields, and making deliveries for them. It was the least she could have done in exchange for their hospitality.  
  
"Okamoto-san! It's [Name]!" she called as she entered the small store.  
  
Right away, a short, stout man came rushing from the back greeting [Name] with a bright grin. "[Name]-chan! It's so good to see you again! Are you still staying with Ryota and his family?"  
  
[Name] couldn't help but giggle. "Of course! Honestly, I don't see myself leaving soon, so I guess you could say I'm another member of the family."  
  
"That Ryota. He got lucky with you! After all, his two girls are still too young to run his business."  
  
"Minami and Hisae are wonderful girls. I'm just a poor girl who had nowhere to go," [Name] stated.  
  
"Even so, it's been what? Two years already?" Okamoto asked.  
  
[Name] nodded smiling a bit solemnly. "Okamoto-san, the produce..."  
  
"Oh! Right! Right! I'll get my Tomoki to help you," Okamoto said.  
  
[Name] bowed slightly, and stepped back outside. Okamoto had been right about the time [Name] had spent with her new family as she liked to think of them. She could barely remember seeing Ryota Ikeda's face when she first met him out in the middle of nowhere. Yet, when she came to, she found herself in his home with only a vague recollection of her memories. Two years had passed since she was rescued by him and his family.  
  
While the Ikeda family had adopted her, [Name] often thought of her past in solitude. [Name] couldn't exactly remember the village she was born in as she had spent moving from place to place with her mother almost as if they were running away from something. Her mother had been the only parent [Name] ever knew, but she too left [Name] soon after three years of moving to another village. [Name] had stuck around in that village for a few more years until she left eventually. She drifted from place to place since she was ten surviving by any means necessary. [Name] had been captured by a malicious man when she was fifteen lured into his home by his lies. She couldn't recall much after that nor what the man looked like. She forced her mind to remember, but all she could picture was Ryota leaning over her and asking for her name.  
  
As [Name] picked up one of the crates, she was met with a young man who was two years older than her. His name was Tomoki, Okamoto's eldest son. He worked with his father tending to the family business, as well. He was a head taller than [Name], lean, a bit muscular, with obsidian hair which he kept in a top knot. His eyes were warm shade of brown, and there was a small mole beneath his left eye. Tomoki looked to be a living painting; a figure of imagination despite being real. [Name] had heard that many girls had their eye on him, but he had made his feelings known the day he met [Name]. His heart beat for her, yet [Name] couldn't bring herself to reciprocate his feelings. She maintained an amicable relationship with him, instead. Today would be no different.  
  
"I'll take that," he said as he plucked the crate from her.  
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
"Fancy seeing you around these parts again."  
  
"Oh, please. You knew I would come," [Name] said, a smile gracing her lips.  
  
Tomoki chuckled. "I was looking forward to it all week."  
  
"Get moving. We still have seven more crates to unload," she ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
They were finished in a few minutes taking Okamoto's order to the cellars. He paid her for the delivery, and [Name] pocketed the money into a small bag where she kept it hidden beneath her clothes. She excused herself now that she finished her deliveries for the day. As [Name] mounted the wagon, she heard the door slide open. She looked down meeting Tomoki's gaze.  
  
"[Name], hear me out again," he implored.  
  
She smiled apologetically. "Tomoki-san..."  
  
"My feelings for you will never change. Please, allow me to show you."  
  
"I'm not ready yet," [Name] replied.  
  
"We don't have to rush anything. Just give me a chance, [Name]."  
  
She sighed. "Perhaps tomorrow, then."  
  
Tomoki's face brightened. "Really?!"  
  
[Name] nodded. "As friends, okay?"  
  
"Of course. Whatever you wish, I'll hapilly oblige!"  
  
"Tomoki... Take care of yourself."  
  
"You, as well. See you tomorrow."  
  
[Name] snapped the reigns, and the horse began to move down the road. [Name] sighed once again thinking back on her promised outing with Tomoki. She admitted he was a charming fellow, yet [Name] couldn't bring herself to love him as much as he loved her. [Name] was content with the way things were going in her life right now. She was still healing despite the two years that have passed. She didn't see the need to settle down. [Name] wanted Tomoki to realize that. She didn't wish to keep him waiting for something that wouldn't happen soon. Tomoki deserved someone who wasn't as flawed as she was.  
  
_I have no past, and I highly doubt I'll have much of a future with the farm_ , [Name] thought.  
  
[Name] arrived back home half an hour later guiding the family horse back to the pen where they kept her. She dismounted taking off the heavy wagon from the horse relieving the girl from the weight it had been carrying all day.  
  
"[Name]!" Minami greeted excitedly. "You're back!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I need to ask you a question," Minami began as soon as she reached her sister.  
  
"Oh, boy. I'm not going to like this, am I?" [Name] inquired.  
  
"It's nothing serious. It's just that I heard from kaa-san that you were going into town tomorrow, and I want to come with."  
  
[Name] paused glancing up at the sky for a moment. "This doesn't have anything to do with that Kurata boy, right?"  
  
Minami blushed. "Please, take me with you," she begged.  
  
"Minami-chan, you know your tou-san doesn't like you hanging out with him," [Name] said.  
  
She pouted. "He doesn't tell you anything about Tomoki! I should be able to see someone, too!"  
  
"For starters, I'm an adult woman. Your father can't stop me even if he wanted to. Second, he knows full well I'm not interested in Tomoki anyways, so there's no need to intervene."  
  
Minami crossed her arms. "Come on! You'd be a fool to turn down a catch like Tomoki, [Name]!" She huffed, turning away haughtily. "I bet the real reason why you keep rejecting him is because of that man you see in your dreams!"  
  
[Name] froze. Minami grinned deviously knowing she hit the nail on the head. [Name] glanced away feeling suddenly uncomfortable. She couldn't say for sure if they were dreams although she did have them occasionally during the night. It seemed all too real as the person gazed down at her with those entrancing, scarlet eyes. Those piercing red eyes of his stole her breath away every single time she dreamed of him. Every time [Name] reached out to him, the person vanished in a haze of smoke. Had he been real or was he just a mere product of her imagination? For the first time in her life, [Name] was truly confounded by a strange mystery. It had been something she had tried to solve during the last two years, but could never come up with an answer.  
  
"So?" Minami prodded.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll take you with me tomorrow, but promise me that you'll behave," [Name] said.  
  
Minami threw her arms around the older woman squealing with joy. "Thank you, [Name]! I'll be on my best behavior!"  
  
[Name] draped an arm around her shoulders, and the two headed back inside their home. She loved Minami and her sister, Hanae, dearly that it was sometimes hard to say no to the two girls. Only they knew the extent of [Name]'s dreams regarding the mysterious man, and they preyed on that information whenever they needed to. [Name] could never bring herself to hate them, but she found it cruel that they would bring it up and use it against her.  
  
As promised, [Name] and Minami set out early in the day to the neighboring town. It was a twenty minute walk, and [Name] preferred it that way instead of taking the family horse. She loved the tranquility of the area knowing she could move about in peace without having to look over her shoulder constantly. Hanae had been left at home upset that she couldn't accompany her sisters as she was still a bit young to venture out of the house. [Name] promised her that she would bring Hanae along in another occasion.  
  
When they arrived in town, [Name] dropped Minami off at the Kurata-san's home, and told her she'd return for her as soon as she was done with her shopping. Minami shooed [Name] away urging the older woman to leave. [Name] rolled her eyes as Minami practically flaunted her infatuation for the young man known as Seiji Kurata. He was Minami's age, and the two were smitten with one another. [Name] couldn't fault Minami for her feelings, but she warned the young girl to be on her best behavior. Seiji's mother would be keeping an eye on the two.  
  
As promised, [Name] met up with Tomoki. The two spent the afternoon shopping, and enjoying each other's company. Tomoki invited [Name] to try out local sweets, and to take in certain sights. It suited [Name] as she loved coming into town, anyways. Ryota would give [Name] a wage for her work, and she would go to town to buy things she needed. The streets were always lively, and the smell of foods made her mouth water. By the afternoon, [Name] had returned for Minami. The two said their good-byes to Seiji and his mother, and returned home. On their way back, Minami filled [Name] in on everything she and Seiji had done together. The young girl practically beamed with happiness. [Name] knew it would be inevitable that one day Minami would come of age, and Seiji would take her away and make her his wife. It was as clear as day that the two were meant to be together.  
  
As they walked through a trail leading back onto the main road that led them straight back to the farming community, several men jumped down from the trees surrounding [Name] and Minami. The two girls screamed at the surprise ambush. [Name] quickly drew Minami into her dropping her small bag onto the ground.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" A man mocked.  
  
"The smaller one looks a little too young, don't you think?" another asked.  
  
[Name]'s eyes widened having understood what that man meant. Bile rose in her throat, and she felt utterly repulsed. She couldn't fathom how bandits showed up all of a sudden. The area was supposedly safe. Hardly anything grave happened around these parts. [Name] began to back up with Minami keeping the young girl shielded from the hideous sight of the men that surrounded them. They laughed at her, some of them baring their yellowed teeth at her and Minami. [Name]'s back collided with the trunk of a tree, and the men laughed even harder knowing they had her cornered. [Name] shifted Minami behind her.  
  
"Minami, run."  
  
"But, [Name]! You—!"  
  
"Run! You'll make it back!" she urged.  
  
"[Name], I can't!" Minami argued.  
  
"You have to, Minami! Run and never look back!"  
  
Those words echoed in her head like a mantra again. It was their means of survival. [Name] felt it to be true deep within her soul. _Run and never look back._  
  
One of the men shook his head. "Oh, no. The two of you aren't going anywhere."  
  
He lunged at [Name] and Minami all of a sudden. [Name] pushed Minami back, and then tackled the man down onto the ground. She heard Minami scream as she wrestled with the man on the ground. The rest of the men all cried out charging in their direction. [Name] felt someone grab a fistful of her [h/c] hair, and yanked her head back harshly. She cried out when she felt someone deliver a punch to her gut. She tried to fight back, but there were too many overwhelming her. Fear pumped into her body coursing throughout every inch of her being and taking her hold. [Name] never imagined that this would be the way she would actually die. Two years ago, her life had been in grave danger, and now it seemed that fate had something much worse in store for her. Perhaps, she was meant to die, after all.  
  
Suddenly, one of the men was sent flying back. Those that were busy ripping [Name]'s clothes apart stopped as their comrade was sent knocking into a tree. The trunk splintered from the force, and the man fell to the ground in a heap. As they turned back to the new assailant, another man was smacked across the face with a black staff. The bandits dispersed, and [Name] finally brought herself to open her eyes. Standing before her was a man who had to be around her age, at least. He had spiky brown hair with a white bandana tied around his forehead. Two long tufts of hair framed his face on either side bound together with white strips of cloth. He was a bit taller than [Name], tanned skinned, and wore a white robe, black pants, and shin length sandals. The young man stepped closer to her keeping his eyes on the bandits with an angry scowl on his face.  
  
"How dare you put your hands on a woman!" he spat.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" one of the bandits asked.  
  
[Name] didn't dare stay to find out. She got to her feet running back in the direction she sent Minami to retrieve the young girl. This was their chance to escape! One of the men saw her leaving, and shouted for her to stop. [Name] continued to run until she bumped into someone who suddenly seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. As [Name] stumbled back, she glanced up only to meet the same piercing red eyes that had haunted her for two years. As always, her breath hitched as her mouth fell ajar. He shoved her aside, though, aiming for the bandit that had been chasing [Name].  
  
The bandit stumbled back having received a punch to the mouth. As [Name] glanced back at her savior, she found him bringing his hands together and weaving his fingers in an intricate pattern which she couldn't decipher at all. The mysterious brunette haired man drew his hand back as it charged with electricity. Her eyes widened when he charged forward, and pierced right through the bandit's chest. Blood sprayed out from the squirming man's back as the electricity died down. Her savior threw aside the dead body giving his hand a flick to fling off the excess blood. [Name] returned her gaze at her savior, and she met his eyes once again as he glanced back to look at her. There was no doubt about it. He was the very same man from her dreams, and the one who had truly saved her two years ago. He was real, and he had just saved her for the second time in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to have paused for a moment when she stood before her savior. Her memories came forth, and she quickly compared all the little details about her savior then. The brown hair, the red, piercing gaze, and white coat all came back to her. He stared her down just as she had seen so many times in her dreams which she now understood to be reality instead. [Name] hadn't conjured up this man in her imagination. He had been real. He had saved her back then at the river. He had saved her once again now from these bandits which attacked her and Minami.  
  
[Name] suddenly blinked. _Minami!_  
  
How could she have forgotten about her little sister? She immediately fled in search of the younger girl. Minami was much more important than reliving a memory from two years ago. She had moved on back then, and [Name] was certain that she would do it once again. At least, her dreams were validated now. Perhaps, in another day, [Name] would be able to properly thank that man for all that he has done for her. She could feel her heart flutter with joy as she ran. A small smile graced her lips silently thanking her savior once more.  
  
Indra's eyes narrowed when he saw [Name] disappear from view. He glanced away turning his attention to his younger brother whom he could see just beyond the treeline. He emerged from the woods meeting up with Ashura who was gazing around the scene. All of the men which had attacked that young woman and girl were knocked out. They would eventually awaken with minor injuries, but they would be okay in the end. Indra had to roll his eyes at his brother's compassion.  
  
"You let them live."  
  
Ashura turned to him, a slight frown on his face. "What's wrong with that? I'm sure they won't dare to attack those two girls now."  
  
"That's not the point," Indra stated. "Besides, what business did you have coming to their rescue?"  
  
"I wasn't going to sit by and watch them get hurt. Father is always saying that we must help those in need. In any case, you helped her out too, didn't you?"  
  
Indra momentarily closed his eyes. "I didn't have much of a choice."  
  
He heard Ashura move away causing him to open his eyes. He found his younger brother walking towards something on the ground. Ashura bent down to pick it up, and turned around to show it to his brother. It was the bag that young woman had been carrying. Indra got a bad feeling in his stomach, and knew what Ashura was about to say next.  
  
"I've gotta find her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Indra. This belongs to her. It must be important," Ashura insisted.  
  
"That's none of our business," Indra stressed.  
  
Ashura pouted. "You always say that, you know?"  
  
"And yet, you never seem to listen to me," he muttered.  
  
"I bet she's real nice."  
  
"I'm sure she is."  
  
"I'm gonna go see her!"  
  
"No, Ashura!"  
  
Ashura shot his older brother a smirk. "I'm going regardless of what you think."  
  
He turned taking off into the woods before Indra could stop him. Indra sighed pressing a palm to his forehead. Ashura had always been impulsive and stubborn. Once he got an idea in his head, there was no changing his mind. If he wanted to see this girl, then he would, and he wouldn't rest until he found her. It shouldn't take long given how normal the girls looked. Indra was aware of the farming community nearby, and taking into consideration the direction both girls had been heading in, that is precisely where they lived.  
  
Indra glanced around him at the unconscious men finding it troublesome if one of them decided to wake up while he waited for Ashura to return. They had been returning home themselves, although they still had a ways to go until they arrived. Ashura just had to stick his nose into this scuffle and play the hero. Indra had momentarily thought about leaving Ashura behind, but knew that their father would scold him for not helping his brother out. Indra worshiped his father, but thought the old man was soft sometimes. Not that Indra would argue with his father's teachings. He was revered as the Sage of Six Paths, after all.  
  
With a quiet sigh, Indra walked away from the scene leaving behind the unconscious men. No matter how much he wanted to leave, he had to return with Ashura. So, he set out as well in search of Ashura and the two girls. If Ashura knew where to go, then Indra was certain that his younger brother had found them. Then again, Ashura had a tendency of getting lost by himself. Indra hoped that wasn't the case. He really wanted to go home.  
  
[Name] and Minami did not stop running until they returned home. Minami screamed for her parents as soon as the small home came into view bursting through the front door as she did so. [Name] collapsed onto her knees feeling her entire body give out. She had been thankful that Minami hadn't run off as far when they were attacked. She had quickly found the younger girl, and urged her to keep going without looking back. [Name] had taken Minami by the hand, and the two took off running.  
  
[Name] felt as though her muscles were searing from all the running she had just done. She still couldn't believe that they had been visciously attacked just a moment ago. Her fingers curled tightly into a fist. It was all her fault! The path they had taken was a detour [Name] was accustomed to taking whenever she went into town. It was secluded from the main road which made it perfect for ambushes such as the one she had experienced. [Name] had been so accustomed living peacefully for two years, she had forgotten the potential dangers the world still possessed.  
  
"[Name]-chan!"  
  
She glanced up wearily seeing Kaneko, Ryota's wife and mother of Minami and Hanae. "Kaneko-san."  
  
"Oh, [Name], what happened?" Kaneko asked as she gathered her skirts and knelt next to the young woman.  
  
"It's all my fault," [Name] breathed. "It's all my fault."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We need to get inside before they come."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bandits."  
  
Kaneko's eyes widened. She helped [Name] to her feet, and together they walked back inside the house. They didn't have much to defend themselves with, but [Name] was ready to put her life on the line to protect her family if it came to it. She hoped that her assailants had been dealt with. All she could do now was wait, and remain vigil praying that nothing else happened.  
  
After Ryota returned home, both girls gave an account of what had transpired on their way back home. It was then that [Name] realized she left her belongings behind. Kaneko told her it was best if she forgot about them. Perhaps, that was all the bandits wanted despite seeing the mangled mess of [Name]'s clothes. Both parents knew they were after something else, as well. They were just thankful both of their girls had escaped from that dangerous situation.  
  
Upon asking about the people who saved them, Minami couldn't quite remember as she had been to preoccupied getting away as [Name] asked of her. However, [Name] did remember. Not only had her savior appeared before her, another had intervened. When she recalled their image to her mind, she realized how similarly dressed they were. She wondered for a split second if there was any relation between the two men. Still, [Name] shook her head. She came up with an excuse saying that she had been momentarily knocked out. When she had come to, she had taken off in search of Minami as that had been her priority. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted the family. Ryota was on his feet immediately cautiously walking towards the door.  
  
"Who's out there?" he called.  
  
For a moment, no one answered. Then, a male voice replied. "I'm here to see someone. Unfortunately, I don't know her name."  
  
[Name]'s eyes widened. She recognized that voice. It was the man who had initially come to their rescue. Ryota was about to question the man again, but [Name] quickly got up from her seat and placed a hand on Ryota. He looked down at her with concern, but she ignored him as she moved towards the door. [Name] unlatched it, and opened the door slowly coming face to face with the young man who had saved her.  
  
He offered her a smile as soon as he saw her. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
He held up her bag. "You dropped this. I wanted to make sure you got it back."  
  
[Name] fully opened the door stepping out to retrieve her bag from the young man. She gingerly took it from him bowing in gratitude. He merely grinned at her, a light chuckle escaping from his lips.  
  
"T-Thank you," [Name] softly spoke. "With those bandits,too."  
  
"No need to thank me. Are you and the young girl, okay?"  
  
She nodded. [Name] glanced behind her seeing the Ikeda family staring at them through the doorway. She smiled at them, and then directed her gaze at Minami.  
  
"Minami, come."  
  
She obeyed stepping forward, and standing right next to [Name]. Minami bowed in gratitude, as well, offering thanks to their savior. The dark haired man smiled again. He propped his hands on his knees bending slightly to gaze at eye level with Minami.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Minami slightly blushed. "I am. Thank you for saving us."  
  
He grinned patting her head a few times. "I'm glad to see you both doing well. I hope those bad men won't come after you both."  
  
Ryota stepped out next standing behind his daughter and [Name]. "I apologize for receiving you so harshly. I want to extend my thanks for saving my girls. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Ashura," he replied.  
  
Minami suddenly gasped. "Ah! Now, I remember! There was someone with you, right?"  
  
[Name]'s heart skipped a beat. She cast a timid gaze at Ashura who grinned again in response. His presence here gave her more validation. Her savior…  
  
"Yup! He's my _aniki_. I apologize for his absence. We were on our way back home when I saw what was happening to your daughters. I better get back to him. He's probably upset with me for running off on him," Ashura explained.  
  
"Oh, but you must stay!" Kaneko intervened. "You did save my girls from those horrible men! Please, stay for a while, won't you?"  
  
[Name]'s hands gripped her bag tightly. She silently prayed that he would decline Kaneko's offer and leave. That would be for the best. If Ashura's brother arrived, she was certain she would pass out. She had nothing to fear of her savior. She was indebted to him, after all. Still, it had been two years since she last saw him. How could she face him so suddenly after these past couple of years?  
  
"Ashura."  
  
[Name]'s blood chilled. He appeared behind his younger brother as if he had suddenly been summoned. She glanced up as did the rest of the Ikeda family. Ashura slightly turned around offering his brother a nervous smile. Indra had gotten impatient, after all. He raised a hand in greeting, his other hand scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Nii-san... You came, after all."  
  
[Name]'s eyes slightly widened. Her savior was there again. His long brown hair flowed along his back gathered in a low ponytail. Just like Ashura, Indra had two lock of hair framing his face each held with a white cloth. Aside from his onyx eyes, [Name] recognized the familiar azure shadow underneath his eyes. He was slightly taller than Ashura as he approached his younger brother. As [Name] had recalled, they both wore the same clothes: a white coat with black magatama lined beneath the collar, black pants, and black shin-length sandals. Ashura carried a shakujō, the very object he wielded when he first came to [Name]'s defense.  
  
"I apologize if my brother has caused you any trouble. If you'll excuse us, we must get going," Indra said, as he bowed slightly.  
  
"Nonsense. I agree with my wife, and we'd both like it if the two of you would join us," Ryota replied.  
  
"Thank you for the offer, but we really must be on our way," Indra insisted.  
  
Ashura pouted. "I'm sure we can stay for a bit. Father isn't expecting us home soon, so it should be okay."  
  
Kaneko beamed. "Oh, please, come in! Come in!"  
  
She took hold of Ashura's hand leading the young man into the small house. The others followed suit leaving [Name] outside with Indra. Her heart thumped against her chest. She timidly glanced at him, but he spared her no response. She noted his features tense as if he was bothered by something. Had the Ikeda family inconvenienced them, after all?  
  
[Name] opened her mouth to invite him inside the home, but Indra immediately moved past her. She could only gaze back at him wondering if he remembered her in slightest bit. Would he even care all that he'd done for her back then? They had no special connection with each other, after all. It had been a mere coincidence. Yet, [Name] felt that she could not let him go again. The gods had given her another opportunity, and she would not let it go to waste.


	4. Chapter 4

[Name] set a cup of steaming tea in front of Ashura receiving a thank-you from him. She then set another cup of tea in front of Indra barely hearing the quiet response of gratitude from him. [Name] tried to conceal her emotions from him feeling so nervous at being so close to him. She excused herself returning to the kitchen to put away the tray she used to bring out the tea. She could hear Ryota and Kaneko speaking to the two and asking questions about them. Ashura was doing most of the talking with Indra giving his input every now and then. One thing [Name] noticed was their rather vague responses. When Ashura couldn't conjure up a response, Indra was very careful to answer in his place. It didn't sound like the absolute truth, but Ryota and Kaneko didn't mind.  
  
[Name] stepped outside breathing in the cool night air. Her nerves felt so frayed at the moment. How could she just step in there and confront her savior so suddenly? She barely knew him! Ryota and Kaneko would certainly want all the details, and she could guess his brother would too. How did they meet and in what circumstances? [Name] pressed a hand to her head. Her memories were limited, but she was absolutely certain about Indra. She never forgot him despite her repressed memories. Those red eyes of his were a haunting reminder although they were a black, inky color right now. [Name] was rather curious about that, as well. How could Indra's eyes change so suddenly when she could have sworn they were red during the ambush earlier in the day?  
  
"Yo, [Name]!" a quiet voice greeted her.  
  
[Name] jumped whirling around right away. "Minami!" she screeched lowly. "What are you doing out here? Didn't you go to bed?"  
  
"I can't. I'm still...afraid after what happened..."  
  
[Name] gazed at her with concern. "It'll be alright, Minami. Your parents are here, and I won't let anything happen."  
  
"I know that. Even though that guy... Ashura-san, right?" [Name] nodded, so Minami continued. "Even if he came to our rescue, you protected me until the end. I'm supposed to be the oldest, but compared to you... I..."  
  
[Name] immediately hugged her pressing Minami against her as she sobbed quietly. "You're still young, Minami. There's so much for you to live and discover. As long as I am here, I will not let anything happen to you. You are an amazing older sister, anyways."  
  
Minami shook her head. "You're our older sister, [Name]. I still have a lot to learn, but that's not why I came out here. I've been thinking about something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't want to say anything in front of my parents, but that man... The one that came with Ashura-san..."  
  
[Name] felt a knot in her stomach. "W-What a-bout him?"  
  
"That's him, right? The one from your dreams."  
  
[Name] turned away from Minami. "What makes you say that, Minami?"  
  
"You can't fool me, [Name]. I may still be young in your eyes, but we're both women. In a few years, I will be Seiji's wife, so I know how you feel and look right about now," Minami went on.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" [Name] asked, shooting her a glare.  
  
Minami sighed. "You mentioned the man in your dreams had red eyes. When I was hiding during the attack this afternoon, I saw him. Indra-san's eyes... They were red, [Name]. I know it! It has to be Indra-san!"  
  
"Mi-Minami, wait just one second! We can't just assume--"  
  
"[Name]!" Minami exclaimed. She rushed forward latching onto [Name]'s arms. "You can't let him go! This is your only chance to talk to him!"  
  
"I-I can't..."  
  
"You must! [Name], people do the most strangest things for love. Don't ask me how I know this. I just do."  
  
[Name] was a little worried about that response, but she kept quiet, nonetheless. Minami had just uttered the same things she realized earlier in the night. She was right. This was her only opportunity to talk to Indra and get things settled. She'd been dreaming him for two years wondering if such a person even exited. He did, and he was in her home right now.  
  
"Even if nothing happens, you'll at least have a peace of mind after these last two years of not knowing," Minami said.  
  
"But... What do I do, Minami? I can't do it in front of your parents. I wouldn't even know where to begin explaining how I know Indra-san."  
  
"You don't have to explain anything, [Name]. You suddenly appeared out of nowhere, so it won't be strange if you suddenly leave."  
  
"What are you saying, Minami?" [Name] asked, a tad shocked.  
  
"I know I tease you about Tomoki, but I can also tell that you don't love him. Whereas Indra-san... You've been waiting for him all this time. Now's your chance, [Name]."  
  
Minami stepped away from [Name]. She walked towards the shadows of the house reaching for something nearby. [Name] tilted her head wondering what Minami was up to now. When the young girl returned, she held out a familiar cloth out to her. [Name]'s eyes widened.  
  
"Go. I will explain everything to our parents," Minami promised.  
  
Minami pushed the old cloak onto [Name]'s hands. It was the khaki colored cloak [Name] wore when Ryota found her lying in middle of the road, and barely conscious. When [Name] awoke in his home, she found herself covered with it, and since then has kept it tucked away safely in a drawer. She had been doubtful about Indra, but Minami was validating all of those doubts. She could still be wrong about him, but it was as Minami said. [Name] would finally have a bit of peace of mind knowing she met someone like Indra.  
  
[Name] marched back inside the house heading straight for the living room. She found Kaneko cleaning up where Indra and Ashura had been sitting earlier. They were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked.  
  
"They left a moment ago. They had to be on their way now," Kaneko said. She laughed a little. "I feel so bad for keeping them so long, though."  
  
[Name] immediately ran out the door taking Kaneko by surprise. Ryota was in the room right away upon hearing the door slam against the wall.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She just ran out..." Kaneko murmured.  
  
"[Name]?" Ryota inquired.  
  
Minami entered the house smiling calmly. Kaneko was surprised to see her awake.  
  
"Minami! Why are you here?"  
  
"Do you know where [Name] is going?" Ryota asked.  
  
"In search of her happiness," Minami answered.  
  
[Name] ran down the road where she could see both brothers walking together. She pushed herself to go faster even though she knew they heard her approaching as they both stopped and turned around. She slowed down, and propped herself on her knees as she caught her breath.  
  
"[Name]-san," Ashura acknowledged. "What brings you out here?"  
  
"Wait..." She shakily breathed.  
  
"Is there something you need?" Ashura continued, placing a hand against her back.  
  
[Name] looked up meeting Indra's dark gaze. She pointed at him. "You..."  
  
Indra's eyes furrowed. He turned fully facing her now. She was clearly out of breath, but he could see the determined expression on her face. Indra crossed his arms waiting for [Name] to continue.  
  
"There's so much going through my head right now," [Name] mumbled, in between breaths. "First of all, how did you kill that bandit earlier?"  
  
Indra suddenly looked apprehensive, and Ashura did not miss his expression. He gasped softly. "Nii-san, you didn't..."  
  
"What did you expect me to do? Let him kill her?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"It was in self defense, Ashura. Anyways, we should get going," Indra stated.  
  
"Wait!" [Name] interjected before Indra could walk away. "I'm still not done talking."  
  
"You're better off not knowing anything," Indra muttered, casting a glance at her over his shoulder.  
  
"Not that it's a bad thing," Ashura added.  
  
"Ashura," Indra hissed in warning.  
  
The younger brother glanced at him. "She already saw you. There's no use in hiding it."  
  
"It doesn't concern her!"  
  
[Name] crossed her arms. "It does now. The way you two are dressed, the things that you do... There's so much more to it than what you two are letting on!"  
  
"It's true. My brother and I--"  
  
"Ashura!" Indra called out.  
  
Regardless, Ashura continued. "We're from the Village of Ninshu."  
  
"Ninshu?" [Name] echoed.  
  
He nodded. "It's to teach one another how to be connected, and to pray for our well being. What you saw my brother do--"  
  
"Enough, Ashura! Let's go!"  
  
[Name] quickly latched on to Ashura's arm, sending a glare at Indra. "There's still so much I have to discuss. Everything is starting to make sense now."  
  
"Um, well, my brother does have a point. I'd love to stay, but we really have to get going," Ashura said.  
  
He could tell Indra's patience was running thin, and he didn't wish to see his brother angered. It was rare for Indra to display emotion since he was usually composed, but his brother had had enough for one day. They needed to report back to their father soon.  
  
"Then, I'm going with you," [Name] announced.  
  
Ashura's eyes widened as he glanced down at her. Indra gazed at her incredulously; a rare expression for his brother, Ashura noted. Judging from [Name]'s expression, it didn't look like she was joking either. She meant every word, and they could both see that she was dead set in learning. Nothing was going to change her mind.  
  
Indra closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he stared [Name] down with the same piercing, red gaze. Ashura gazed at him with concern worried for [Name]'s well being now that Indra activated his Sharingan. She stared right back, but inwardly she felt a little nervous. It was the same expression he had given her two years ago as if saving her had been a bother to him. Still, she refused to back down and cower before Indra.  
  
Suddenly, Ashura stepped in between them shielding [Name] from Indra's view. "Don't do it," he pleaded.  
  
"How do you plan to stop her?" Indra asked.  
  
"We don't. We'll take her with us just as she's requested."  
  
Indra git his teeth. "Are you insane?!"  
  
"Nii-san, _chichi-ue_ will not object especially when she's interested in learning," Ashura replied.  
  
"What guarantees you that she'll be able to learn what you yourself can't be bothered to awaken?" Indra spat.  
  
Ashura cast a pained expression to the ground. "I'll get there. I will. However, that's not in discussion right now. Whether you like it or not, I'm bringing [Name] with me." Ashura glanced behind him at [Name]. "Are you ready to leave with us?"  
  
[Name] nodded. "Yes."  
  
"This is foolish," Indra seethed.  
  
He turned on his heel walking down the road. [Name] cast her gaze downward for a moment. In a way she felt guilty for provoking all of this, but she couldn't let this opportunity to go. After two years, she finally had Indra before her, and she had a lot of questions to ask him. He probably hated her right now, she realized. Still, there would be time now to ask, and perhaps gain his trust. Perhaps one day, she could let go of everything, and live the way she was supposed to have all along.  
  
"I'm assuming you want to tell your family about this," Ashura said.  
  
[Name] nodded. He walked with her back to the Ikemoto's residence. He simply couldn't leave [Name] to return by herself all alone in the dark. They would catch up with Indra eventually. There was no need to rush. Yet, Ashura couldn't help but note the strange atmosphere radiating around Indra. Why was he so apprehensive of [Name]? His elder brother had always been guarded and reserved, but he never opposed anyone from learning Ninshu. Why was [Name] the exception?  
  
Upon arriving back home, [Name] was immediately on her knees kneeling down on the floor before her adoptive parents. They had been waiting for her return, yet they didn't expect her to come back with Ashura.  
  
"I apologize for running out the way I did earlier. I am terribly sorry for making you both worry over me," [Name] began.  
  
"[Name], I know we never question your decisions, but--"  
  
"Care to explain yourself?" Ryota butted in.  
  
"The thing is..."  
  
Ashura stepped forward. "[Name] has asked to join my brother and I. We're currently on our way home."  
  
"Where would that be?" Ryota asked.  
  
"The Village of Ninshu."  
  
"The Village of Ninshu?" Kaneko inquired.  
  
Ryota's eyebrows furrowed. "I've heard stories before, but... Isn't that..."  
  
Ashura nodded. "[Name] has expressed an interest in learning Ninshu. If she were to come with us, I'm certain she'll learn well. Once you'll see the benefits, I'm certain you'll be able to help your family a lot more."  
  
[Name] sat up casting a glance at Ashura. She wanted to ask what he meant, but Kaneko quickly knelt in front of her. The woman took hold of her hands drawing [Name]'s attention to her. Kaneko's eyes studied searching deep within her own eyes. Eventually, Kaneko smiled placing a hand on her cheek.  
  
"[Name], you'll always be like a daughter to me. I was so happy and relieved when you finally woke up when you first arrived. I would want you to be happy just as I want my own daughters to find their happiness. You mean everything to me, [Name]."  
  
[Name] bit her bottom lip. She could feel her eyes prickling all of a sudden. Since as far as he could remember, no one had ever treated her like Kaneko did. They weren't blood related, yet Kaneko had showered [Name] with so much motherly love since the moment [Name] arrived at her home. She was truly blessed to have someone like Kaneko watch and worry over her these past two years.  
  
"I had honestly wondered when Tomoki-kun would take you away, but it seems you've found your path in life," Kaneko joked.  
  
"Okaa-san?" Ryota called.  
  
The woman wiped her eyes getting to her feet again. "It's alright, darling. We've always known [Name] wouldn't stay here forever. As long as she's happy, that's all that matters. Plus, Ashura-san is with her, so she'll definitely be okay."  
  
Ashura laughed nervously. "Well, I don't think that's it..." he mumbled.  
  
"[Name]." She got on her feet, meeting Ryota's gaze. He stepped forward clapping [Name] on her shoulder. "This will always be your home. If you ever need to come back, our doors will always be open for you."  
  
"I'm sorry," [Name] whispered.  
  
Ryota shook his head. "You've been a great help. I suppose it was fate that I found you when I did. If this is what you want, then I will not object. You were always sure of what you wanted. If it's meant to be, then surely it will come true."  
  
[Name] immediately wrapped her arms around Ryota. "Thank you."  
  
"Come, [Name]. I'll help you get ready," Kaneko offered.  
  
"I'll wait for you outside," Ashura told her.  
  
[Name] nodded. She rushed to her bedroom for the final time. Taking a small bag, [Name] filled it with a few personal items that she would take with her. She would start anew wherever Ashura was going. Even if she could not stay with him, she would find a place to settle down in, and start over again. She could make it work all over again.  
  
She turned to her adoptive mother, holding out a folder paper. "Um, Kaneko-san, could you give this to Tomoki when you see him again."  
  
Kaneko nodded. "Don't you worry about him. He'll understand. Now then, don't keep Ashura-san waiting."  
  
"Right."  
  
[Name] bid a final farewell to Ryota apologizing once again for leaving him so suddenly. He assured her everything would be okay. He would find a replacement to help him in his work soon. She waved at them as she left their home. Both Ryota and Kaneko stayed in their doorway watching her leave until she disappeared from view. [Name] tried her hardest not to cry in front of Ashura as they left. She still couldn't believe the impulsive decision she made. She could have just spilled her guts out in front of Indra, but she opted to follow after him. [Name] was finally on her own now.  
  
"Are you having second thoughts?" Ashura asked.  
  
"Not really. It's just... I'm surprised at myself. I always said I would always stay with them, but look at me now," [Name] answered with a laugh.  
  
"We can always go back."  
  
"No! I'm looking forward to this. Thinking back to what I saw your brother do, I'm excited to learn about Ninshu if it's used for good as you say."  
  
"It is. My brother is truly amazing, you know. He learned how to find alternate ways to use chakra. Our village has been able to flourish thanks to his uses for it."  
  
"Chakra? What is it?" [Name] asked.  
  
Ashura held out a hand, palm up, despite the darkness. He forced his chakra into his hand letting it out in small streams as it spun in his hand. [Name] gasped loudly causing him to laugh.  
  
"That's amazing!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That's nothing. I can use it for so many things, you'll truly be surprised!"  
  
"I can't wait to learn!" [Name] gushed.  
  
A small blush crept to his cheeks, and he was quite thankful for the darkness of the night. _She's pretty cute when she smiles_ , he thought.  
  
"Say, did your brother really leave you behind?" [Name] asked.  
  
Ashura chuckled. "Not really. If I don't return back with him, my father will throw a fit."  
  
"Your father must be a caring man," [Name] commented.  
  
"Well... I suppose," he murmured.  
  
Silence befell the two leaving the distant sound of crickets chirping. [Name] glanced around her even though she couldn't really see anything all too well. She was not accustomed to traveling by night. . However, Ashura told her they would have to travel by night for a while to make up for some of the lost time.  
  
"[Name]-san," Ashura began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He glanced down at her. "What's up with you and my brother?"  
  
That question certainly threw her off guard. "Hm?"  
  
"I can't help but sense something going on between you two," Ashura stated.  
  
"Ah." Well, now was as good as never. She supposed she owed Ashura a reason as to why she would follow after them so suddenly. She breathed in deeply, and prepared herself for whatever reaction came her way. "I met him once two years ago."  
  
Ashura nodded for a moment as the words processed in his mind. Then, he halted reaching for [Name] as his hand gripped her shoulder to hold her back. She looked back at him, and knew just the kind of expression Ashura had on his face. It was the unmistakable expression of pure shock.


	5. Chapter 5

[Name] winced upon feeling Ashura's grip tighten around her shoulder. He pulled her back swiftly whirling [Name] around to face him as he held her at arm's length. She noted him leaning closer to her peering into her eyes sternly. [Name] instinctively pulled back to no avail. All she could do was to leave a small gap between their faces. She became perturbed by Ashura's actions feeling a bout of fear shoot throughout her body.

 

"When did you meet my brother?" He asked.

 

"Two years ago," she repeated nervously.

 

Ashura shook his head. "No. The exact day," he clarified.

 

[Name] looked up at the night sky for a moment searching through her memory only to come empty handed. "I don't remember the day exactly. All I can remember is your brother and rain."  
  
"Rain?" Ashura inquired.  
  
[Name] nodded. "It was raining that day."

 

A small sigh escaped his lips. His hands lowered releasing his hold on [Name]. She rubbed her shoulders easing the pressure Ashura had applied on them. He placed a hand on his hip as the other pressed against his bandaged forehead.

 

"[Name], you aren't coming along with us because of my brother, right?"

 

She felt her heart skip a beat, but she quickly calmed herself. "I am surprised to see him again, but don't be ridiculous. As I said, I am interested in Ninshu. I could have given my thanks to Indra-san back home."

 

Ashura glanced up at her. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I don't wish to see you get hurt."

 

[Name]'s hands gripped the strap of her bag as she looked down at the ground. She suddenly felt awkward as she understood Ashura's words. It had never once crossed her mind, but she knew what he meant regarding Indra.

 

"It's not like that, Ashura-san. Your brother saved my life that day. I would have died if it weren't for him. I doubt he remembers, and I don't intend to pursue him just to trouble him with that."

 

Ashura walked up to [Name] placing a hand on her upper back. "I understand. We should get going."

 

[Name] silently followed after him as they resumed their journey. She wondered why Ashura had gotten apprehensive when she mentioned meeting Indra two years ago. His explanation rang in her mind as she recalled his words. That was another thing that baffled her. [Name] could bring herself to admit that Indra was attractive. However, he had always been a mystery to her. There was so much she wanted to ask Indra; so much she wanted to learn from him. It was true the concept of Ninshu intrigued [Name]. She was curious about it just as she was about Indra initially. Still, [Name] felt that she would better understand him along with Ashura if she immersed herself in their world.  
  
The following day, Ryota Ikeda rode into town on his trusted stead. He made his routine stop by Okamoto's business to take note of future orders. The crops were still producing a bountiful harvest, and every farmer was looking to continue to make a profit. He entered the tiny shop seeing his hard work displayed in boxes with their bright colors. [Name] had only made the delivery a couple of days ago, so the produce would still be fresh. Ryota smiled sadly wondering if his adoptive daughter was okay.  
  
"Ryota-san! What a surprise!" Okamoto exclaimed when he emerged from the backroom.  
  
"It's been a while, Ken-san," Ryota greeted.  
  
Okamoto chortled. "It has, indeed! What brings you here?"  
  
"I wondered if you'd still be interested in doing business with me. I can guarantee you another supply in a month."  
  
"Certainly, Ryota-san! [Name]-chan has always been punctual with the deliveries, I have no doubt she'll have it here sooner than expected!"  
  
Ryota shook his head. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."  
  
"Why not?" Okamoto asked with a frown.  
  
"That [Name]… She spread her wings, and flew unexpectedly," Ryota answered.  
  
Okamoto blinked as he gazed at Ryota dumbfounded. "She… [Name]-chan left you?"  
  
Something crashed to the floor in the backroom startling both men. Tomoki immediately pushed aside the drapery as he emerged from the room. Ryota noted the distraught expression on his face. He could only gaze at the young man apologetically. Tomoki had been deeply in love with [Name], and she left without a word to him.  
  
"Where did she go?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"The Village of Ninshu."  
  
Tomoki's expression twisted with confusion. "What? Why?"  
  
Ryota reached into his pocket fetching the letter [Name] had written for Tomoki. He handed it to him, and took a step back. He silently bid a farewell to Okamoto, and stepped out of the shop. As Ryota mounted his horse, he heard Tomoki let out a pained sob.  
  
' _Tomoki, I finally found my purpose. I have been dreaming for two years without knowing the truth. I finally found him, my savior. I have followed him in hopes of learning everything. It sounds silly, but it means everything to me. Thank you for everything and for your love. Any woman would be lucky to have you_.'

 

[Name] yawned behind her hand as she covered her mouth. Her eyelids drooped, and her feet ached from walking all night. Ashura had kept his word, and they had both spent a majority of the night traveling. [Name] was accustomed to her bed, and being deep asleep at this hour. She was having trouble keeping up with Ashura right now. [Name] fought with herself to remain awake so that she wouldn't fall behind. She also didn't want to lose sight of Ashura either. They were still out in the open where anyone could jump out and attack them.

 

"I sense my brother," Ashura suddenly announced.

 

"You sense him?" [Name] asked, casting a glance in his direction.

 

Ashura chuckled a bit. "I suppose I can begin explaining some things to you about Ninshu."

 

[Name] perked up as best as she could in her sleepy state. She picked up her pace to fall in step with Ashura as he cleared his throat.

 

"Do you remember when I explained the concept of Ninshu to you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Simply put, those that follow its principles use an energy form known as chakra to connect to one another," Ashura continued.

 

[Name] gazed quizzically at him. "Chakra?"

 

"My father inherited chakra from my grandmother. He in turn has been sharing his chakra with those that wish to follow in his footsteps. Nii-san and I are a different case, however. We were born with chakra just like our father. Although, I'm not very good with chakra, yet."

 

[Name] hummed momentarily processing Ashura's words again. She thought back to the scuffle with the bandits in the forest. [Name] had never known anyone to be able to produce electricity with their own hand, and she wondered if Indra's ability was a byproduct of the chakra Ashura explained to her. She had to voice this thought.

 

"The criminal your brother murdered before me..." [Name] began slowly.

 

Ashura didn't need to hear the rest. His mouth set firmly as he closed his eyes in regret for a moment.

 

"Yeah. My brother and I have been taught in the skills of martial arts since we were small children. Nii-san has always been gifted. He's a genius in pretty much anything. He learned how to use chakra, and manipulate it to be useful in various ways including in warfare. My father had always told us that we must never use it to harm people. We had to teach others how to use chakra to better understand others and maintain peace."

 

"I see," [Name] softly murmured.

 

"Are you afraid of him?" Ashura inquired.

 

[Name] shook her head right away. "No. Not at all. It's just... I'm surprised. I never imagined things of that nature existed at all."

 

"I'm certain you will grasp the concept of Ninshu well. My father will teach you how to use chakra, too."

 

"What about you, Ashura-san? You said you still needed to work on it, didn't you?" [Name] asked.

 

He smiled. "Well, I'm in no rush to use chakra myself. I'll get its concept down eventually. My father spends his time with me whenever we get together. Chances are you and I will be teammates."

 

She could hear the light tone in his voice at the prospect of working together with her under his father's tutelage. [Name] hoped that it would happen. She was about to enter a new world, and for once she wished to not be alone when she did so. [Name] was beginning to treasure Ashura's company, after all. She at least wanted to be with someone that brought her comfort.

 

Eventually, a quiet village appeared in the horizon. The dark night was fading as dawn approached illuminating the earth again. Ashura assured [Name] that Indra was waiting for them somewhere in the small village. All [Name] could do was follow Ashura as he began to search for his brother. They found Indra on the other side taking residence in the stables of a residence. The older brother leaned against the wooden wall, arms crossed, as he gazed at the two weary travelers with his dark gaze. [Name] involuntarily gulped as her eyes met his. He intimidated her despite telling Ashura the contrary earlier.

 

"I see you've brought her," he commented, shifting his gaze to Ashura.

 

"Relax, nii-san. We can discuss this later, but first we ought to let [Name] rest. We've been traveling all night to reach you," Asura replied.

 

"We leave at noon," Indra announced.

 

He moved away from the wall, walking past the two as he made his way out of the stables. Ashura placed a hand on [Name]'s shoulder offering her an apologetic smile. She allowed him to lead her to a pile of hay in a corner where she could rest. It wouldn't be the first time [Name] had to sleep in undesirable conditions. She couldn't complain, however. As soon as she closed her eyes, sleep welcomed her right away.

 

Ashura stepped outside finding his brother near a fence post gazing up at the morning sky. He approached him knowing Indra was about to question him again. However, Ashura had one of his own that had weighed in his mind all night.

 

"How much have you told her?" Indra began.

 

"Enough to keep her satisfied for now. Although, she'll keep asking until she's content."

 

Indra's lips curved into a small smile. It was rare of him to do so, but it did not unnerve Ashura. Indra usually smiled when something intrigued him. Anything seldom amused him, however. He wondered if his older brother was beginning to warm up to the idea of [Name]. Ashura propped an arm on the fence post leaning on it as he gazed at Indra's profile.

 

"She told me she met you two years ago," Ashura confessed. Indra's gaze immediately snapped over to him; the faint smile disappearing. "How did you come across her?"

 

Indra's Sharingan stared him down. Ashura challenged his gaze with his warm, brown eyes. He wasn't going to relent like previous times. [Name] was just as much of a mystery as Indra was with his private affairs. His older brother had a tendency to disappear alone for hours, and very seldom for a few days. Ashura could only await his return praying for his older brother's safe arrival. Ashura wasn't expecting to learn that Indra had met a young girl two years ago, however.

 

Indra eventually looked away turning his back against the fence post. "I wasn't with her if that is what you're wondering."

 

"I didn't ask that," Ashura refuted.

 

"You are implying it, Ashura."

 

"Nii-san!"

 

Indra cast a nonchalant gaze at him. "You needn't concern yourself with that. I have no need for those things."

 

Ashura's eyes shifted down as he looked at the damp grass beneath his and his brother's sandals. It was very apparent that Indra was evading answering his question directly. Whatever relation his brother and [Name] had was still a mystery.

 

"It would have been best if we had left her back with her family. [Name]-san will only hold us back. She's inexperienced and weak."

 

"[Name] isn't like that! She can learn!"

 

Indra pushed off the fence post closing his eyes briefly. "We shall see."

 

As his brother walked away, Ashura couldn't help clenching his fists. He understood where Indra was coming from. His mind reminded him that time was running out, and not just for them. They had been sent by their father to find followers to whom they would entrust his legacy to. Indra and Ashura were capable of carrying it out themselves, but his father wished that more would follow in their footsteps. Those that the Sage of Six Paths had reached out to denied his offer. [Name] had been a blessing from heaven. Even if she was just one person, Ashura was happy that she was the one to insist to come along with them.

 

Even if Indra didn't want to acknowledge [Name] or her potential, Ashura was certain about one thing. He didn't need his brother's confirmation, either. He knew from the very moment Indra first saw [Name] that his older brother remembered her, too.


	6. Chapter 6

Minami sat in the kitchen peeling vegetables for the day's meal. Her younger sister, Hanae, was out back with their mother helping with the linen. Things had certainly quieted down when [Name] suddenly left with the two Ōtsutsuki brothers. Her absence left a void in the household as the family tried to move on without her. Minami never thought she would grow so accustomed to [Name] in the span of two years. When she first met [Name], the older girl lay unconscious on the back of her father's wagon. She sat by [Name]'s side watching over her unconscious form as she recovered from a terrible fever. Minami believed back then that [Name] would die. However, [Name] beat the odds, and recovered to full health. She didn't talk much at first, but she slowly warmed up to the family especially to Minami. As an older sister, Minami felt that she could understand [Name] better. [Name] never pushed her away. She let Minami lead her, and show her the ways of the world with romantic love as the main focus.  
  
" _Seriously, [Name], there has to be someone you like_ ," Minami pressed.  
  
" _I promise you, there is no one in my life like that._ "  
  
Minami leaned in. " _But, everyone has someone. My parents have each other, and I have Seiji-kun. You must have someone!_ "  
  
[Name] merely smiled. " _Who knows_ ," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Minami couldn't help smiling at the memory. [Name] had been a bit of a mystery, as always. Minami was certain that from the moment Indra Ōtsutsuki reappeared in her life, [Name] was meant to be with him.  
  
 _He has to be her special someone_ , she thought.  
  
A sudden pounding on the door startled Minami terribly causing her to drop her knife and the carrot she was peeling. She was up on her feet when the person began to shout angrily.  
  
"[Name]! Come out! I know you're in there!"  
  
Minami recognized the voice of who it belonged to. _Tomoki-san!_  
  
"[Name]!"  
  
Minami flinched when Tomoki continued to pound on the door. Kaneko immediately came into the house followed by Hanae. Kaneko approached the door, and unlatched it coming face to face with Tomoki. He was taken aback a bit by her presence. He certainly wasn't expecting her to answer.  
  
"Tomoki-kun, I would appreciate it if you would calm down. My girls are getting scared," Kaneko told him.  
  
"I apologize for my behavior, Kaneko-san, but I need to see [Name]. That letter your husband gave me has to be a fake! There's no way she would just leave like that with no explanation whatsoever!"  
  
"Unfortunately, that's the truth, Tomoki-kun. Minami and [Name]-chan were ambushed on their way back home from town. They were both saved by two amazing boys. I can't say for certain what compelled [Name] to leave with them, but Ashura-san assured me he would take care of her," Kaneko explained.  
  
Fury lit in Tomoki's dark eyes. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. So, [Name] left him for another man. Tomoki wasn't going to let him have her easily. He shook his head.  
  
"No… I will bring her back. She's blinded," Tomoki deduced.  
  
"The only one that's blind here is you," Minami interjected as she joined her mother's side. "[Name] left in search of her happiness. Do not take that away from her!"  
  
Tomoki glared at her. "What?"  
  
Kaneko looked at her daughter. "Minami, you say that, but what exactly do you mean by it."  
  
"Just trust me on this, _kaa-san_. [Name] would never leave us if it weren't for him. She's been waiting for someone like him," Minami replied.  
  
Tomoki promptly turned around without another word. [Name] couldn't just have passed him up for some man she barely even met. She promised to give him a chance! It couldn't end so suddenly!  
  
 _Ashura, huh? I'll find you both, and I will make you both pay_ , Tomoki vowed.  
  
[Name] awoke feeling someone gently shake her as they called out her name in a soft voice. She had been laying on her right side, so she turned her head to find Ashura looming over her. She immediately sat up rubbing her eyes to shake off the sleep. [Name] could still feel a stinging burn in her eyes, but she was grateful for the nap she had taken.  
  
"I'm glad to see you got some rest, but we have to go now. My _aniki_ is getting impatient again," Ashura said.  
  
She gasped. "How long have I been sleeping?!"  
  
"Quite awhile," Ashura laughed. "We should arrive home by evening, though."  
  
"Oh no! I must apologize to your brother!" [Name] exclaimed as she got to her feet.  
  
"You needn't fret about that. We need to get a move on if we want to make it back on time."  
  
[Name] could only nod as Ashura plucked pieces of hay from her messy hair. She gathered her belongings, and followed Ashura out of the stables. The trio were soon on the road resuming their journey together now. Ashura had given [Name] an apple to eat on the road as there hadn't been a chance for her to eat. She was grateful for Ashura's attentions to her, but she made a mental note to keep to herself. [Name] didn't wish to trouble neither Indra or Ashura anymore.

 

[Name] followed behind the two brothers tuning out their conversation as she kept her eyes elsewhere but them. She found comfort in her solitude having spent last night speaking with Ashura. [Name] didn't dare converse with Indra, though. What could she say to him? She had promised Ashura not to bring up her encounter with Indra even though [Name] wished to express her gratitude to him. He had saved her that day, and given her a second chance at life.

 

[Name] stole a glance at Indra seeing his long brown locks of hair sway with each step he took. Although he kept it bound at the nape of his neck, his hair cascaded elegantly down his back. A sudden temptation to touch his hair bloomed in the pit of [Name]'s stomach. She swallowed thickly averting her eyes to keep herself in line again. Still, she couldn't help noting the slight height difference between both brothers. A small smile graced her lips the more she gazed at the two. [Name] briefly wondered what it would be like to have a brother of her own.

 

Ryota Ikeda had only been blessed with two daughters, so [Name] was already accustomed to having sisters. Then again, an ache in her heart made her wish she had blood siblings, as well. Her mother had been a mysterious person, too. [Name] could barely bring herself to remember her properly. The last memory [Name] had of her birth mother was finding her cold and very much dead on the floor of the hut they were temporarily staying in. Her mother had committed suicide as she took a _wakizashi_ , and ran the blade along her neck. [Name] could almost hear the wooden bucket in her small hands clatter against the dirt floor tipping over as the water spilled over her small feet.

 

"[Name]?"

 

She blinked snapping out of her memories. Ashura had fallen behind, and upon seeing her confused expression, placed a hand on her shoulder as he gave her a concerning gaze.

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

[Name] nodded. "Yes. My apologies."

 

"It's alright. I just wanted to know if you'd like to take a break," Ashura inquired.

 

"That's okay. I'll be fine," she replied.

 

Ashura gave her a nod, and went to join Indra again. [Name] didn't wish to trouble them any longer than she already had. She could wait a little longer, and hoped that they would arrive at their destination soon. Only then, would [Name] allow herself to relax. As the afternoon progressed and the sun dipped lower on the horizon, the two brothers suddenly stopped walking.

 

[Name] quirked an eyebrow as she too halted. They were still in the midst of nowhere, and she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in the trees. Ashura took one cautionary step back, and reached out to her.

 

"[Name], get behind me."

 

"Why?" She asked.

 

"Just do it!" Indra snapped.

 

[Name] involuntarily flinched at his sudden voice. She quickly moved closer to Ashura clutching onto his shoulder lightly. The ambiance suddenly felt tense as both brothers glanced around. [Name] did as well trying to hear or see what they did. For a split second, everything was quiet and calm. Then, as if on cue, several men jumped out of the surrounding trees.

 

Ashura moved further back forcing [Name] to move back with him as he held onto her. Her eyes had widened at the sight of the seven bandits leaping down on them. Indra had stepped forward in the middle of the assailants. [Name] wasn't sure what happened, but one of the men fell down to the ground in a heap as if he had been knocked out. The six other men landed on the ground surrounding Indra.

 

Ashura growled slightly in frustration. "It can't be helped, huh?" He mumbled.

 

[Name] shifted her gaze at him. "Hm?"

 

He glanced back at her a bit. "[Name], hide behind a tree. Don't come out until I fetch for you."

 

Ashura pushed [Name] back before rushing to join his brother. [Name] watched slightly horrified at the chaos that ensued. She moved over to the nearest tree seeking shelter behind it. [Name] watched on as Ashura took on two men. Indra was evading three on his on moving with grace as he dodged the men's blows. She winced hearing fists connect with human flesh. [Name] could also make out the faint sounds of bone breaking as the battle ensued.

 

Her lips pursed with displeasure seeing the two brothers fend for themselves, and for her, as well. It left a bitter taste in [Name]'s mouth as she had always looked after herself once her mother passed away. [Name] could see the distinct gap between herself and the two brothers. They were skilled and coordinated in their attacks. [Name] always attacked her assailants wildly with reckless abandonment. As long as she could get away, and put distance between herself and her attacker, then that was all that mattered to her. Once again, her mind conjured up a dark memory for [Name] in that moment.

 

Heavy rain drenched the area she found herself in. [Name] had been running for a long while now. Her thin kimono clung to her body, a ruined mess by the vile person who tried to tear it off of her. [Name] had smashed a bottle over the man's head, and ran out of the small house she escaped from. She was tired of running and tired of hiding. However, she had no choice but to do just that.  
  
 _Run and never look back._  
  
[Name] eventually became lost, and before she knew it, her foot had slipped. She tumbled down the slope, past the embankment of the river, and into the frigid, muddy waters. [Name]'s breath escaped as she gasped underwater. It burned past her throat, and she began to choke. She forced herself to surface as the stream carried her down river. [Name] had fought so hard to stay afloat. Her muscles were too tired to comply, and ever so slowly, she could feel her body give up. [Name] felt warm tears streak down her eyes knowing she was bound to slip underwater any second, and pass on just like her mother had done so long ago.

 

Suddenly, [Name] snapped out of her reverie when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her neck. Her assailant pulled back cutting off [Name]'s airway. She cried out as she flailed in the man's grasp. Both Indra and Ashura glanced in her direction. Ashura's eyes widened.

 

"[Name]!" He cried out.  
  
Ashura turned to help [Name], but Indra moved faster rushing to [Name]'s rescue right away. Ashura was left to deal with the remaining assailants who were desperately trying to take him down.  
  
 _Run and never look back!_

 

The words rang in her head loudly once again. For as long as she could remember, those words had always been instilled in her repeatedly. Until [Name] met Ryota and his family, she had always been running. She was tired of it. She didn't want to run anymore.  
  
"If you get any closer, I'll break her neck!" Her attacker proclaimed.  
  
Indra halted in his steps staring cold, red daggers at the man. [Name] cracked an eye open seeing his Sharingan blazing with fury. Seeing Indra coming to her rescue made [Name] feel at ease. Without thinking, she summoned as much strength as she could. [Name] raised her legs throwing her weight back. The man behind her kept a tight hold on her as he continued to keep [Name] in a headlock trying to get her to settle down. Then, without warning, [Name] threw her weight downwards crouching once her feet planted firmly on the ground. She turned her body to the side to fling the man on her back off of her with the momentum. He wouldn't release her, and dragged [Name] down with him instead. They tumbled on the ground for a moment before the man was ripped off of [Name]'s back. She quickly turned around to find Indra standing in front of her, and her attacker nearly a foot away from them.

 

The assailant got to his feet, and stared straight at Indra with a scowl. However, his eyes widened, and just like with the previous man, this one fell the ground in a heap, too. Indra began to approach the man, and [Name] noticed his arms moving as he brought his hands together. She knew what he was about to do, and quickly scrambled to her feet. She was in front of Indra grabbing a hold of his hands. [Name] looked up into his red gaze. He was clearly a bit startled by her actions.

 

"Please," [Name] pleaded. "Don't do it."

 

They stood there for what felt like a while as time seemed to have stopped flowing. Then, Indra pulled away from [Name] harshly making her flinch. He glared at her before shoving her aside. [Name] closed her eyes knowing Indra had chosen to ignore her. She braced herself for what was about to come next. She heard a sick, wet sound that made her squeamish.

 

[Name] swallowed as she inhaled a shaky breath. Indra turned around and began to walk past her. She glanced over her shoulder, and found her assailant dead. [Name] quickly looked away, and towards the others. The men were all disposed of. Ashura had made his way towards her placing a hand against her arm, and rubbing it soothingly.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah…" [Name] replied with a whisper.  
  
She hadn't noted how badly she was shaking until Ashura pulled her into his arms. [Name] couldn't bring herself to say more as she broke down in front of him. Ashura imagined the whole ordeal must've traumatized her. However, when [Name] had faced the bandits near her home, she hadn't faltered one bit. Ashura wondered what could have changed this time. He pushed his thoughts aside for now opting to let her cry into his shoulder as he held her tightly.

 

Indra cast a glance at the two, and his eyes narrowed as he studied them both. [Name] clung to him like a frightened child while Ashura continued to rub soothing circles on her back to calm her. Something nagged at Indra for a brief moment before he quelled the unfamiliar feeling. Ashura was too oblivious for his own good, and it shouldn't have surprised Indra that it would be his younger brother to comfort [Name] carelessly. He glanced away, and turned his back on the two leaving them to their privacy.


	7. Chapter 7

[Name]'s eyes slowly widened as her mouth fell ajar. She had visited a few of the surrounding villages and towns near the farming community back home, but none compared to the Village of Ninshu. [Name] could see many small homes settled within the village perimeter. There was a river that ran through the village providing water for the community, and for the abundant crops, as well. However, what stole [Name]'s breath away was the towering estate at the center of the village. It was flanked by two smaller houses, and surrounded by a high wooden fence which had its gates wide open.  
  
[Name] stood with Indra and Ashura gazing down at the village from above a cliff. Despite the skirmish that held them back a bit, they had made it back home once dusk had settled. The village illuminated with warm fires burning here and there. The smell of delicious food welcomed her nose, and it made her stomach grumble causing [Name] to blush in embarrassment. She quickly slapped a hand to her stomach in a futile attempt to hush it.  
  
"I'm sorry," she uttered quietly.  
  
Ashura laughed. "I guess we should get going. I'm starving, too." He reached over grabbing hold of [Name]'s wrist. "C'mon, [Name]!"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
[Name] stumbled forward as Ashura pulled her along with him. Indra shook his head watching the two disappear down the road. They were back on safe territory, so there was no need to keep their guard up anymore. He let them be opting to arrive at his own pace. Ashura had certainly grown close to [Name] during the journey home, and she had been too willing to go along with his antics.  
  
 _Such a foolish, naive girl_ , Indra thought.  
  
[Name] could feel her cheeks burning more with embarrassment as Ashura led her through the village. A few villagers that still wandered outside stopped to stare at the both of them as they passed by. The towering gates came into view, and Ashura loudly called out to the residents inside.  
  
"Everyone! We're back!"  
  
[Name] could see a couple of men inside dressed exactly as Ashura was. They stared at them both surprised by their sudden visit.  
  
"Ashura-sama!" one of them exclaimed.  
  
"Everyone! Ashura-sama has returned!" the other shouted.  
  
Ashura stopped running once inside the private residence. [Name] was glad as she knelt forward a bit to catch her breath. She noted that Ashura was still holding onto her. The sudden murmurs that arose nearby caught her attention, then. [Name] saw other people emerging from the large building in front of them gazing over the railing at her and Ashura. An older man walked down the stairs of the building greeting Ashura with a warm smile.  
  
"Ashura-sama, you've returned. I see you're not alone, either," the man spoke.  
  
[Name] felt like shrinking away when the man's eyes met hers. She was always used to meeting people for Ryota-san's sake, but this was different than making deliveries for her family. [Name] was entering a whole new world in a place she had no knowledge of. She pulled her wrist away from Ashura bowing politely in front of the man.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," she spoke softly.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Futami," he answered, bowing in return.  
  
[Name] straightened herself meeting his gaze again. Aside from wearing the same robe as Ashura, Futami was a much older man with long graying, brown hair. There were visible wrinkles around his mouth and face denoting his old age. Futami turned his attention back to Ashura, then.  
  
"Ashura-sama, what of your brother?"  
  
Ashura froze. "Eh... Nii-san is..." He glanced behind him, relieved to see Indra not too far away. "Ah, there he is!"  
  
[Name] glanced back, as well, noting Indra's disapproving frown. He was not pleased one bit. They waited patiently for his arrival. Indra barely spared a glance at everyone present. He stood before Futami gazing at him nonchalantly.  
  
"Welcome back, Indra-sama," Futami spoke.  
  
"Where is my father?" he asked.  
  
"He is inside. He'll be happy to see you both back safe and sound."  
  
"I'll pay him a visit later," Indra replied.  
  
Indra moved past the man heading towards a smaller building to the left. [Name] wondered where Indra was headed off to, but her thoughts were short lived when she felt a tug on the sleeve of her kimono. She glanced up meeting Ashura's warm gaze.

 

"[Name], let's head inside," Ashura said.  
  
She had forgotten he was still there with her, and [Name] couldn't help feeling a bit guilty. She had to move past Indra for now. [Name] concluded that there would be plenty of time later to speak with the elder brother.

 

" _Hai_ ," she replied, mustering a delighted smile.

 

[Name] followed after him as Ashura led her towards the stairs nearby. They entered the _moya_  of the centeal estate after removing their sandals from their feet. [Name] immediately felt like shrinking back. The spacious room felt overwhelming. The wooden floor beneath her feet felt smooth against her skin. The bamboo screens at the end of the room decorated the entire section as a large tapestry hung in the middle. Depicted were three symbols: a large circle with many smaller ones of varying sizes inside the outer circle, a cresent moon on one side, and a yellow sun on the other. [Name] also gazed at the various columns in the room supporting the high ceiling above them. The edges of the walls were decorated with motifs she couldn't even begin to decipher.

 

" _Chichiue_ ," Ashura called.

[Name] snapped to attention when she heard his voice. She glanced behind her to find an older man approaching. His eyes were the first to capture her attention. They were violet hued with various lines running through. The man had short, spiky hair much like Ashura's although lighter in color. Two horns potruded from his head. The man had a long beard, as well. Like everyone else, the old man was dressed just like Ashura and Indra. It dawned on [Name] that the white robe was the traditional garb of the village. [Name] quickly bowed, her arms at her side showing him the utmost respect she had in her. She had heard so much about him from Ashura, she was honored to finally meet the man who invented Ninshu.

 

"I imagine your brother retreated to his chambers," the man spoke in a deep baritone voice.

 

Ashura nodded. "We encountered opposition on our return home, but nothing too serious. Nii-san said he would speak with you later," he answered. He then glanced down at [Name] who was still bowing. "By the way, _chichiue_ , this is [Name]-chan. She's…"  
  
"A new apprentice," she added. "My name is Ikeda [Name]. A pleasure to meet you."

 

"That's right! This is [Name]-chan, and she's here to learn about Ninshu," Ashura resumed.

 

The older man smiled kindly at her. "Ikeda-san, is it?" He spoke as he made his way to her.  
  
"[Name] is just fine," she offered.  
  
Hagoromo nodded. "[Name]-san, it is a pleasure to meet you, as well. I am Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo. I'm honored to hear you have taken an interest in Ninshu."

 

She smiled again. "If you are willing to have me as your student, I am more than ready to do my best."

 

Hagoromo chuckled heartedly. "We'll have plenty of time to go over the basics. I am assuming you've traveled far to come here, and no less than with my two boys. You must be exhausted."

 

"It's alright. I'm fine," [Name] replied.

 

"Nonsense. Ashura, take [Name]-san to the sleeping quarters. We'll discuss the matter of your journey at another time."

 

"Yes, _chichiue_ ," Ashura answered.

He offered his arm to [Name] which she took after bowing politely again. She excused herself, and followed Ashura out the room. He led her down a few halls to her sleeping quarters. [Name] glanced around finding the room spacious than she would have imagined. She had been used to tight, cramped rooms since as far as she could remember. This room, however, was big enough to house [Name] and the Ikeda family together. It was sparsely decorated with only a raised tatami mat to sleep on, and a small desk stocked with parchment and ink.

"Is it really okay for me to stay here?" She asked with uncertainty.

 

"Of course!" Ashura exclaimed. "Unless, you want to sleep outside. I'm sure I can arrange something..."

 

[Name] playfully pushed him away from her. "Stop teasing me!"

 

Ashura laughed reaching over to ruffle her hair receiving a groan from [Name] as she pulled away from him again. He only laughed more watching her smooth her messy [h/c] hair. Ashura had to admit that [Name] was pretty cute, and not just on the outside. She felt like a kid sister he needed to protect and watch over. He couldn't help but note the way her pink lips pursed as she pouted. Ashura averted his gaze turning to face out in the hall.

 

"Alright," Ashura relented. "If there is anything else I can do for you, let me know."  
  
"Um, well, there is. Where can I bathe?" [Name] inquired.  
  
Ashura pointed to his right. "Go down this corridor to your left. Go down the next one to your right, and you'll come upon a veranda that leads straight into the bathhouse," Ashura explained.

 

"Okay. Got it."

 

"I'll be seeing you soon, [Name]-chan. Oh, and welcome home," Ashura said as he winked at her.

 

[Name] bowed politely as Ashura left her room. When he shut the door, [Name] turned her attention back to the spacious room. She exhaled a breath still surprised that she was going to live in such a huge home. This place was nothing like the Ikeda's residence out in the country, or all the small huts she resided in before that. [Name] knew she would have to work hard from now on. She never had any formal training, and after witnessing what Ashura and Indra are capable of doing, she knew she had a lot of catching up to do.

 

[Name] got to work unpacking the few belongings she brought with her out of her bag. The Ikeda's were kind to keep her room as it was in the event that [Name] ever decided to return back to them. Aside from bringing a few changes of clothes, money, and some personal belongings, [Name] pulled out a small doll given to her by Hanae. She smiled remembering how a younger Hanae gave the doll to [Name] when she first arrived to their home. Hanae believed that her doll had been the one to cure [Name] of the terrible cold she suffered after her accident in the river. Since Hanae couldn't sew at the time, Minami always made the doll clothes to wear. Bringing the doll with her made [Name] feel close to the two girls.

 

[Name] took a change of clothes with her before stepping out of her room. She recalled Ashura's directions in her mind, and headed down the corridor to the bathhouse. When she arrived, [Name] slid the door that led into the small dressing room open, and her eyes instantly widened. She slammed the door back shut, and turned her back to it.

 

 _Ah! I'm so stupid! [Name], you should have knocked first!_ She berated herself.

 

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment upon seeing Indra shirtless inside the room. She briefly wondered if she had walked into the wrong bathhouse by mistake. There certainly had to be more than one given the size of the estate. As she pondered over this, the door slid open again startling [Name].

 

"Uh... Um... Um... I--!"

 

A hand firmly gripped her shoulder, and yanked her inside the changing room. She yelped as Indra released her. [Name] cast her gaze down to the floor, and quickly bowed once again. Although, she mainly did it as a means to avoid staring at his nude torso.

 

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I didn't know..."

 

She heard Indra step closer to her until she could see his feet in front of her. [Name] timidly glanced up at him. They were face to face again just like the day they first met. [Name] couldn't help but notice that she rose to Indra's chin. She briefly wondered if she had ever been that tall when they first met, or if she had grown these past two years.

 

Suddenly, Indra grasped her chin in between his fingers keeping [Name]'s gaze on him. She could have sworn her heart froze as her breath hitched. Her [e/c] eyes were locked with his piercing dark gaze. Indra began to lean in making [Name] panic. As he drew closer, she forced her eyes shut. She could feel his hair brush against her right cheek as Indra murmured into her ear.

 

"Apologize."

 

"Hm?"

 

She opened her eyes to gaze at him quizzically. A tiny smile graced Indra's lips as he pulled away from her. He moved away from [Name] returning to the basket where he left his robe. As he bent down to pick it up, [Name] seemed to have regained her composure. She got to her knees setting her clothes aside. [Name] lowered herself to the floor, and tipped her head down as she did so.

 

"Please, forgive my insolence!"

 

Indra glanced behind him to find her on the floor in such a submissive manner. If [Name] had bothered to look, she would have seen the smirk on his lips as Indra turned to her again. He knelt before her pulling [Name] into a sitting position. She glanced at him a bit nervously which obviously displeased him. How could she be so open and liberal with Ashura when it looked like she was deathly afraid of him after he saved her life thrice? Indra needed to remedy that, and not just for selfish desires.

 

He leaned in again taking hold of her chin once more. He pulled her in gazing at her with such amused interest. Indra had never taken much interest in other disciples, but [Name] was beginning to fascinate him. He wondered just how far he could go with her.

 

"Would you like to spend some time with me?" He asked.

 

This time, [Name] truly felt her heart stop. She seemed to have lost all of her senses as everything froze in that moment. Spend time with Indra? Surely, he jested. However, a look into his eyes revealed that Indra was serious. All she could muster was to swallow thickly in response. His fingers intertwined in her frizzy hair, and he felt compelled to fix it for her. Having [Name] so intimately close, Indra could see just how much she had changed in the last two years. He needed to test her.  
  
"So, what do you say? Care to join me tomorrow, [Name]-san?"  
  
Her lips parted, and she replied in a soft voice. " _Hai_."


	8. Chapter 8

Indra stepped out of the changing room sliding the door shut behind him. He adjusted his robe cinching the sash around his waist a little tighter after redressing himself. He ran a hand through his loose locks of hair exhaling a tired sigh. He intended to take a relaxing bath, but hadn't expected anyone to come in at that hour. Although, it was quite a surprise for [Name] to be the one to interrupt him. He wondered if he should have indulged her a little more, but he realized he'd done enough already.  
  
Indra through back to their encounter. He met her gaze when she slid the door. [Name]'s eyes were a clear shade of [e/c] reflecting all of her emotions like an open book. When he held her close, Indra felt drawn to her eyes searching for any underlying sign. Yet, she prostrated before him staring at him with such intensity as if she couldn't believe he was there in front of her. Indra realized then just how pure [Name] truly was.  
  
He halted just as he came upon another corridor. Indra looked up meeting his father's Rinnegan briefly before gazing back down. He should have known his father would press him sooner rather than later about the trip. Indra was certain [Name] would become the topic of interest, though.  
  
They found themselves in a private room devoid of furnishings. They both sat in the middle facing each other. Hagoromo closed his eyes momentarily stroking his long beard as he contemplated in his mind. Indra merely waited for his father to get started. His mind was made in regards to [Name]. Besides, Ashura seemed more interested in her. She'd be another one of his playmates like so many others in the village.  
  
"That girl..." Hagoromo began, staring at the door.  
  
"Ashura came to her rescue as much as I tried to stop him," Indra replied.  
  
Hagoromo's brows furrowed. "What happened?"  
  
"It was near the town of Uragi not far where a farming community resides. We were passing through when we heard the screams. Ashura immediately took action, and he went to her defense."  
  
"What made her want to come with you two?"  
  
Indra shrugged. "Who knows. She suddenly spouted wanting to learn about Ninshu after Ashura told her about chakra. I had hoped she would have stayed behind, but she's thickheaded like Ashura."  
  
Hagoromo chucked. "There's certainly something about her, but I can't say for certain what it is, yet. What do you think, Indra? Is she worth the effort?"  
  
"She is willing to learn. Although, I suggest she study under someone else rather than Ashura. She won't get anywhere with him as her tutor," Indra advised.  
  
"I see. Test her, Indra," Hagoromo declared.  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
"I want you to gauge her abilities and we'll go from there tomorrow."  
  
"Father... That girl... She's just like everyone else. Why should I have to test her abilities? She has none!" Indra argued.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're against doing so?" Hagoromo inquired.  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
"Then, test her, Indra. See where her limits are, so that she may be able to train properly."  
  
Indra clenched his fists. "Father..."  
  
"I have complete faith in you, Indra. I leave her in your care," Hagoromo said as he rose to his feet.  
  
Indra stared at his father as he left the room. He looked down at his closed fists. How had things turned so suddenly for him? He wanted nothing to do with her, and yet... She was his all over again. Indra could see her helplessly drowning in the river. Before that, she had fought with every ounce of strength in her. He could see the disgraceful man that pinned her to the ground attempting to ravage her helpless form to sate himself. Indra instinctively moved when [Name] fell into the river. It didn't take him much effort to dispose of the man. As for [Name]...  
  
Indra hissed in frustration. He wouldn't hold back. Not for her, either. _I will make you regret coming here, Ikeda [Name]_ , he vowed.  
  
[Name] felt as if she hardly slept a wink at all last night. Indra had left her on the floor of the changing room without awaiting a response. He simply released her, stood up, and walked right out. [Name] wanted to believe he was joking about his proposal, but he showed no signs of doing so. She had tried to brush off his proposal, but Indra's voice echoed in her mind thought the rest of the night. The thought of Indra haunting her again unnerved [Name], and she decided to put a stop to this. She couldn't live in fear or whatever it was that Indra provoked in her. She had a true reason for coming to this place, and she may as well get over it once and for all. Even if he didn't want anything with her, [Name] needed to voice her feelings to him.  
  
"Good morning, [Name]!" Ashura greeted.  
  
She turned to her left seeing him rushing up to her with a huge grin and a wave of his hand. She bowed politely before straightening up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Good morning, Ashura-san."  
  
"Where are you headed off to?"  
  
"Good question," [Name] answered. "I'm not sure. I thought I'd look around today."  
  
He chuckled. "Well, if you'd like, I can show you. This is a great village, [Name]. You'll love it."  
  
They walked down the corridor together as Ashura began filling her in on what life was like in the village. [Name] was all too content to listen. It wasn't anything fancy other than the fact that people learned to utilize chakra to facilitate life in the village. That fascinated [Name] more than anything. She was anxious to learn how to use chakra herself in hopes of helping her family out.  
  
They emerged out into the courtyard heading towards the gates. As they neared the exit, a man emerged from behind the wall. Both Ashura and [Name] halted, and while she remained curious about the man, Ashura instantly grinned upon seeing his best friend.  
  
"Taizo! What brings you here?"  
  
"I came to ask a favor from you," Taizo began. He stood about Ashura's height, dark hair with a light brown tuft in his bangs. He did not appear to be a follower of Ninshu judging by his simple clothes as [Name] noted. He was just another villager. Taizo's eyes shifted over to [Name] widening slightly with delight. "Oh? Who's this?"  
  
"This is [Name]-chan," Ashura introduced. "Oh... You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"  
  
"Not at all," [Name] softly replied.  
  
"She's a real beauty," Taizo commented, albeit a bit jokingly. "Where do you come from?"  
  
"Miyabi," she quietly answered.  
  
"Miyabi?" Taizo queried.  
  
"In the Land of Roshū," Ashura clarified.  
  
"That's not quite far from here," Taizo murmured.  
  
"About three days of travel on foot."  
  
"Anyways," Taizo continued, dismissing the subject, "I need your help with something. I'll explain along the way."  
  
"Uh, sure," Ashura replied. He turned to [Name]. "I guess our little trip will have to wait a bit. Do you want to come along?"  
  
"No, thank you. I rather look around by myself for now," [Name] said.  
  
"Don't forget to eat breakfast, okay?" Ashura reminded her.  
  
"I'll be fine," [Name] answered.  
  
She always had a lack of appetite during the morning mostly because she was rushing to make deliveries for others in various towns. [Name] just happened to pick things up to eat along the way, so breakfast wasn't always on her mind. Ashura gave her a small wave, and left with Taizo out the compound's gates. [Name] breathed in deeply before exhaling. Ashura's friend made her a bit nervous the more he stared at her. Perhaps he could have been joking with her, but having his gaze on her made her shiver. He didn't seem threatening, so she could never understand why people like Tomoki, and now Taizo, made her feel so uncomfortable.  
  
As [Name] turned around to head back inside, she froze when she noticed Indra standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the open room behind him. Her breath suddenly hitched, and the promise of last night came rushing to her mind. She had agreed to spend the day with him. [Name] began to feel wary just as she was with Taizo a moment ago. What was it about them that made her feel like so?  
  
 _No... You agreed. You must go to him_ , she told herself. _It's now or never..._  
  
Indra made his way over to her. "I'm pleased you haven't forgotten my proposal, [Name]-san."  
  
Just hearing him speak her [Name] made her shudder. She never imagined in the last two years that she would ever see her savior again much less hear him speak to her. He had always been a figment of her dreams; a surreal being that had come to her out of nowhere. [Name] swallowed thickly again, her breathing a little erratic.  
  
Indra tilted his head slightly arching an eyebrow. "Why are you afraid?" he inquired.  
  
[Name] glanced away from him easing her posture. "I-I'm not afraid..." she squeaked.  
  
"Then, what is it?" Indra prodded. "It couldn't be what happened two years ago, could it?"  
  
Her eyes widened, and he did not miss her reaction. Indra circled around [Name] slowly as he took in her appearance. He could barely bring to mind the image of her from back then. He compared the two, and he supposed two years had made a slight difference. [Name] did not look so much as a child now as she did back then. She had matured considerably on a physical aspect.  
  
[Name] gulped. "I... I never properly thanked for that day. For saving me..."  
  
Indra stopped right in front of her. She glanced at the space between them on the ground. He slightly frowned wondering why she refused to meet his gaze. She was so open with Ashura, and she had no qualms meeting his father or any of the other disciples. Why was she so reserved when it came to him? Indra placed two fingers underneath her chin tilting her head back to meet her gaze. [Name]'s eyes widened again, and she quickly stepped away from him. Did she only refuse his touch or that of any man who dared place their hands on her?  
  
"Could you please not do that?" She asked turning her gaze to stare at the small pond nearby.  
  
"You say you want to thank me for saving your life back then," Indra began.  
  
A gentle breeze picked up kicking up a bit of dust. His hair rustled in with the wind causing [Name] to watch him with baited breath. He seemed too good to be true making her mind want to believe once again that he was only a figment of her imagination. She could not deny that there was an ethereal beauty about Indra. A heavy feeling settled upon her heart, and it felt like it was slowly being squeezed from the inside the more she gazed at him. A longing to touch him compelled her to reach out to him like she had always wanted to do, but she shut down her urges quickly.  
  
Indra suddenly took a step back startling [Name]. Why was he now putting distance between them?  
  
"If you want me to accept your gratitude, [Name]-san, fight me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What can you, a mere girl, accomplish with Ninshu?" he sneered, as he closed his eyes  
  
[Name] felt as if she had just been struck down. Indra opened his eyes, and this time he locked eyes with her as he revealed his Sharingan to her. She felt paralyzed all of a sudden. Fear gripped her tightly, and she found herself short of breath. She had never seen such a menacing gaze in anyone before. Sure, there were plenty of ill intent people out there, but Indra looked like he was ready to tear her apart without so much as a second thought. [Name] began to step back again. Her instincts screamed at her to run. She would die if she stayed.  
  
 _Run and never look back... [Name], you must run..._  
  
For a brief moment, she saw someone pull her hand along. It was a memory from a past she had suppressed in her mind. Yet, she told herself she could not run. Not yet, at least. She wasn't sure what Indra was playing at right now, but he looked so serious right in front of her. He was not joking at all. Still, what could she do? [Name] was well aware that she was not skilled as Indra or Ashura were. They had training. She did not.  
  
Indra opened his arms as he gazed down at her with a smug expression. "Come at me any way you'd like. I'll let you make the first move."  
  
[Name] bit her bottom lip. She clenched her hands into fists, but she had no desire to harm Indra. She hadn't imagined things would go in this direction. She shut her eyes, and ran at him with a fist raised. Indra nearly wanted to laugh in her face, but he stepped aside shoving [Name] away from him. She stumbled forward nearly tripping over her feet as she came to a halt. In the blink of an eye, Indra was suddenly in front of [Name] staring her down. She gasped as the fear took control of her body again. She tried to move away, but he quickly latched onto the back of her shirt. He scowled disgusted with her instinct to run. It was painfully obvious she was scared to death, but he would have to remedy that if she truly wished to learn Ninshu as she proclaimed. It annoyed him that his father thrust [Name] into his hands. Indra decided to finish this sparring match quickly.  
  
Indra slammed [Name] onto the ground forcibly knocking the wind out of her. Her vision distorted as everything blurred around her. [Name] tried to inhale, but found that her lungs were unable to do so. A painful ache bloomed all over her chest the more she tried to breathe. She looked like a gaping fish opening and closing her mouth for the smallest taste of air. [Name] began to turn onto her side to curl into a ball in hopes of easing the pain. Indra didn't allow her, however, as he yanked her up by her hair. With his other hand, he formed a fist, and promptly proceeded to punch [Name] in her gut. Saliva sputtered out of her mouth as she doubled over. Indra released her kneeing her underneath her chin to knock her back again. She was making it so easy for him.  
  
[Name] landed in a heap on the ground, her palms scrapping against the ground beneath her, and tasting blood in her mouth. It was getting difficult to properly breathe, and she could feel her chest still searing in pain. The slightest movement she made caused tremendous pain all over her body. Her head began to feel hazy, and she couldn't form any coherent thoughts anymore. The fear that had gripped her seemed to have vanished now that she had forgotten about it. [Name] had no sense of her surroundings either, or what was going on. She seemed lost and confused. She felt a harsh blow on her stomach once again, and she was sent spiraling further away from where she once rested. [Name] landed on her back, her eyes lazily glancing upwards to see a figure approach her. His red gaze stared unsympathetically down at her. [Name] raised a shaky hand up at him, but the most she could do was move her fingers. Those red eyes... They had always haunted her since she first met him.  
  
"[Name]!"  
  
She barely registered as her hand fell back down, or her name being called. He had just returned from his errand with Taizo, and had seen Indra kick [Name] in the stomach. He planned to give his brother a piece of his mind, and demand what was going on. However, he was stopped when he saw his father emerge from the sitting room, and stand at the top of the stairs looking down at Indra and [Name]. Hagoromo cast a gaze at his younger son, and gave him a reassuring nod.  
  
Ashura's eyebrows knit with concern. "Father..."  
  
Ashura glanced back his brother and [Name]. He doubted Indra knew what he was doing exactly, but if their father trusted him knowing he wasn't going to kill [Name], then Ashura had to do the same. At the slightest hint that [Name] was about to lose her life, Ashura decided he would jump in. Even when this was over, he would still confront Indra and demand answers for his actions. He shouldn't have left her all alone had he known this would happen.  
  
Indra delivered a swift kick to [Name] knowing she was still conscious and able to move. She managed to roll onto her stomach.  
  
"Get up," he demanded.  
  
[Name] slowly blinked. She pressed her palms onto the ground, and willed her body to get up. Everything hurt, and she wanted nothing more than to pass out to forget about the pain. Her skull flared up again as Indra yanked her up by her hair. He was aware of the others watching. He could hear them murmuring among themselves. Even so, Indra did not care for their comments. His father had sent him to do this. If they wished to complain, they could do so with his father.  
  
"Hagoromo-sama... Are you okay with this?" Futami asked, as he joined his side.  
  
"She will be fine. Indra knows what he is doing," Hagoromo replied.  
  
"But..."  
  
"That girl's mind is clouded. She is afraid. If she does not overcome this, she will never move forward," Hagoromo continued.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Hagoromo did not reply. He had his reasons, of course, but he would not voice them, yet. He merely wanted to observe for now just like the others, and make his deductions from there. If Indra wanted to, he would have ended things long before he challenged [Name].  
  
[Name] suddenly cried out in pain. He found her being sustained in the air by Indra's hand as he choked her. She was bruised and battered. A small trickle of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. Ashura noted that [Name] was beginning to fade.  
  
"It's over," he said.  
  
Indra's eyes narrowed when he saw [Name]'s eyes roll into the back of her head. He had to commend her for lasting as long as he allowed her to. He let her go watching as [Name] collapsed on the ground in a heap. She was unconscious and barely breathing. Indra suddenly heard Ashura's raging cry, and moved just in the nick of time to block his younger brother's punch. Ashura's eyes were livid burning with pure anger.  
  
"You jerk! What the hell were you thinking?!" Ashura shouted.  
  
Indra smirked. "Do you honestly care so much for her well being?"  
  
"That's enough, you two," Hagoromo interjected as he made his way over to them. Seeing as Ashura was still glaring at his older brother, he placed a weathered hand on his shoulder. "Ashura, stand down."  
  
He hissed in frustration, and moved away as ordered. "You'll regret this, nii-san."  
  
"It's not you who I want to fight again," Indra replied.  
  
Ashura's eyes widened again. "You're going to kill her!"  
  
"Calm down, Ashura. I was the one who ordered your brother to do this," Hagoromo said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hagoromo cast a glance at Indra, ignoring Ashura for a moment. "What do you think?"  
  
"As she is right now, she's worthless. She fights with no direction, and it's evident she had never had any formal training. It would be too early to give [Name]-san chakra, and expect her to do anything with it. It could very well kill her," Indra assessed.  
  
"Is there hope for her?" Hagoromo inquired.  
  
"Perhaps. That will depend on her, though. She's hesitant to harm others, yet when it comes to her very own life... She fights with reckless abandon," Indra replied, with a slight smirk.  
  
"We can teach her! We just have to give [Name]-chan time!" Ashura protested.  
  
"Who do you suppose will take the time to teach her?" Indra asked. "No one wants to begin with someone who can't even defend herself properly."  
  
"That's not true, and you know it! Look at everyone who is here. They were all just like [Name] before they learned about Ninshu. It's just a matter of dedication. That's why there is no reason to treat her like she's unworthy! If no one will teach her, then I will!" Ashura declared.  
  
Indra chuckled a bit. "Sure, little brother. In the mean time, tend to your beloved [Name]-chan. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you when she awakens. Oh, and don't fret. Her life isn't in danger."  
  
Indra walked away without sparing his family another glance. Ashura glared at him for a moment as he left, but then turned his attention to [Name]. He was afraid to touch her in fear of hurting her further. He hated to think how she would awaken once she did, but he imagined she would be in a lot of pain.  
  
"Ashura," Hagoromo began. "What is going on between you and your brother?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ashura asked.  
  
"I would hate to think that my two sons are fighting among each another especially when it involves [Name]-san. What does she mean to you, Ashura?"  
  
He froze for a moment afraid to answer. He couldn't really say since he still didn't understand it himself. Ashura banished his thoughts immediately, and gently began to scoop [Name] into his arms.  
  
"Nothing at all, father. I just hate how Indra treats her as if she's worthless. [Name] doesn't deserve that. Not from us or from anyone. I promise I'll guide [Name] onto the right path, and make sure she properly learns Ninshu. Even if nii-san doesn't think so, I have a feeling [Name] will do just as you wished for. We can always use one more person to help us promise peace, after all."  
  
Hagoromo watched as Ashura carefully stood up, and began to walk away. He wondered if Ashura was trying to reassure him or himself about [Name]. There was more to that girl than meets the eye, and Hagoromo had a feeling that it had to do with either of his sons. A tired sigh escaped his lips. He could feel himself reaching his limit soon. He had hoped that the latest expedition he'd sent his sons on would help them mend their fractured relationship, but it seemed it only severed it more even if Ashura was oblivious to it. There would come a time when Hagoromo would have to make a decision, and he hoped it would be for the best. He thought of [Name] once again, and wondered if she could help. Not to promote peace within the world, but to promote it between his two sons. Only she would be able to tell once she awoke and healed from her injuries.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a question that had slipped from her lips carelessly,  yet she was curious to know altogether. [Name] had not expected her mother to react the way she did much less incur her wrath. Her small body was paralyzed with fear as her mother sniveled shooting her a glare while looking around her surroundings every second. [Name] could never understand why the mere mention of her father drove her own mother mad.  
  
" _Don't you ever bring him up! I don't want to see him! He doesn't exist!_ " she screamed.  
  
[Name] could only watch in stunned silence as her mother grabbed her greasy and messy hair in her hands yanking at it with all her might. Tears spilled down her mother's cheeks as she squeezed her red, bloodshot eyes shut. The screams her mother elicited were haunting her ears.  
  
" _He must never come. He must never come,_ " her mother cried.  
  
[Name] took a small step forward, hand reaching out to her mother. " _Okaa--_ "  
  
Her mother screamed. " _Silence! Be quiet!_ "  
  
[Name]'s hand dropped and she did as she was told. She knew she shouldn't have asked about her father. The old women who took care of her advised it was best to forget about that man. [Name] couldn't help but think of him. She had her mother as sick as the old women told her she was. Yet, [Name] wanted to know of her father. The boys and girls of the small village had parents. She had a mother, but no father. Where was he? Why did he never come home? It was all she wanted to know.  
  
Her mother pushed off of the wall of their dilapidated hut staring at the flimsy curtain that barely provided privacy from the outside. Her mother breathed erratically for a moment.  
  
" _Run... I have to run... Run..._ "  
  
She began to move taking large strides towards the exit. [Name] reached out to her mother again afraid to be left behind so suddenly. She managed a tiny cry before the curtain was pulled back. Her mother halted in her steps upon meeting one of the elder women of the village. The old woman glanced at [Name], and sighed.  
  
" _Enough of your hysterics, Rina. No one is coming._ "  
  
[Name]'s mother scoffed. " _You don't know anything. None of you know anything!_ "  
  
" _Rina!_ " the old woman chastised. " _You're scaring [Name]-chan!_ "  
  
Her mother looked down at her. In a flash, she was immediately on her knees in front of her daughter. [Name] flinched as her mother's fingers dug into her small arms. She could feel her bones straining under her mother's iron grip.  
  
" _Run! You must run!_ "  
  
" _Rina!_ "  
  
" _Run and never look back..._ "  
  
The image of her mother vanished, yet [Name] could still hear her words echo in her mind. They were always running from place to place hiding from a phantom that tormented her mother. Those words had been ingrained in [Name]'s mind for as far as she could remember. She followed them only when they sprung in her mind moving from place to place just like her mother did.  
  
[Name] felt something cold and damp placed upon her forehead as she slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes cracked open, and she took note of her blurry vision. Her eyes roamed around for a moment until she noticed someone sitting next to her on the floor. She blinked once willing her vision to clear. Her [e/c] eyes met a familiar red gaze as he looked down upon her. She stared at Indra for a moment before closing her eyes again. [Name] redirected her attention towards the ceiling gazing up at a random spot above her.  
  
" _Run..._ "  
  
She silenced the whispers. She couldn't go anywhere, anyways. Her body felt like a heavy weight preventing her from going anywhere for now.

 

"Ashura has healed most of your light injuries. Despite his lack of skill, you seem to be recovering well," Indra stated.

 

She did not offer a reply. Her mouth felt awfully dry to offer a verbal response. [Name] began to take notice of the aches in her body. Her mind began to recall what had transpired between her and Indra. He had nearly beaten [Name] to death in a display of power. She had tried to defend herself, but she recalled that she couldn't even get to her feet once Indra had knocked her down. [Name] had never experienced so much physical pain in her life. Nothing in her past compared to the beating Indra inflicted upon her. It was painfully apparent that [Name] would have never been able to land one hit on Indra. Their difference in strength was tremendous not to mention skill. Indra was skilled in combat whereas [Name] had barely managed to defend herself against one assailant.

 

" _Chichi-ue_ noted that you are carrying an emotional attachment," Indra continued when he realized he wasn't going to get a word from [Name]. "Is it guilt? Or perhaps anger?"

 

He looked down at her reading her expression only to be met with nothing. Her features revealed nothing unlike the previous time. [Name] had been easy to read during their fight which was why Indra had been able to counter her moves so effectively. She was an open book constantly expressing herself even in the most subtle of ways. Now, it seemed as if she had shut herself away for good. They were definitely not going to get anywhere if things between them remained like this.  
  


[Name] felt Indra shift beside her. She thought he was planning to leave once he stood. Instead, she felt the warmth of his body next to her. Her blood froze, and she felt her heart seize up. Indra stretched out beside her, a hand propping up his head as he rested on his side. His eyes lit up upon seeing her reaction. He pushed his luck, and leaned in closer to [Name].

 

"Or, could it simply be...fear, dearest [Name]?" He whispered.

 

Her body shuddered betraying her all of a sudden. [Name] shut her eyes again, and swiftly turned away from Indra. Her body flared in searing pain drawing a groan from her. Indra had quickly held her back wrapping an arm around her waist.

 

"Do not fret, [Name]. I will not harm you. In any case, you should let your body rest some more. You've been out for three days."

 

[Name] allowed her body to relax. The pain coupled with the fatigue still lingering within her sucked whatever bit of energy she had. [Name] allowed Indra to carefully roll her onto her back, and placed the wet cloth back onto her forehead. [Name] closed her eyes feeling the pain that wracked her body start to ebb away.

 

"You mentioned that you wanted to express your gratitude. There is no need to thank me, however. I had no intentions of ever seeing you again," Indra resumed.  
  
[Name] cast a tired glance at him. He could finally see a bit of an expression from her. He arched an eyebrow slightly seeing her look at him with such skepticism. Their meeting wasn't something that could be helped. Even now, Indra wondered why he moved to save her from that hideous man assaulting her that day.  
  
He pat her stomach feeling the bandages wrapped around her torso. According to Ashura, Indra had nearly fractured her ribs.  
  
"I can't fathom why you would want to learn Ninshu if not to get close to me, [Name]. That's rather cruel of you to do when Ashura is wanting you to look his way."  
  
Her lips slightly parted as if she wanted to say something, yet she still remained silent. Indra tapped a finger to her cheek feeling her tense slightly under his touch. It provoked a bit of amusement within him to see her react that way. He brushed aside a few strands of hair with his hand as he cupped her cheek.  
  
"I do not bother with those who are unwilling to keep up with me. As much as it goes against my wishes, _chichi-ue_ has asked me to teach you Ninshu. If you can keep up with basic training, I might consider it," Indra began.

 

Her eyes widened at his proposal. _He_ was going to train her? [Name] had expected to assimilate with others, and train with a group of people so she could keep up with them. Yet, what Indra had just proposed was beginning to have a very different meaning.  
  
"If you fail me once, [Name], I will personally have you removed from this village. I have no need for failures," Indra warned.  
  
She wanted to reply, but her mouth still felt dry. She gulped trying to get her mouth working properly again. Certainly, she had to be dreaming. Yet, there he was offering her the very thing [Name] had sworn to learn. It may very well have been a pretext initially, but if learning Ninshu brought her closer to Indra, [Name] was willing to accept learning it. She would be with him just as she has always desired.  
  
"So, what will it be, [Name]? Do you want to train under me?" he asked.

 

"Yes," she croaked.

 

[Name] covered her mouth embarrassed to hear the hoarse sound of her voice. Indra released her as he turned away from her. The warmth suddenly vanished when he sat up once again. [Name] was much too tired to stop him. Indra looked over his shoulder down at her. He reached out towards her holding his hand just above her stomach. She saw a pulse of green light shoot from his hand into her causing her to jerk upward. A cooling sensation swept throughout her as her pain and fatigue began to recede.  
  
"Rest for today. We'll begin tomorrow at dawn, so I want you ready by then," he instructed.  
  


[Name] watched as Indra got to his feet. He walked towards the door exiting her room without another glance. Once Indra had closed the door, he found his father, Hagoromo, waiting for him not far away. Indra disengaged his Sharingan as he approached his father.

 

"What is her reply?" Hagoromo asked.  
  
"I will teach her just as you've asked. I have informed her of that," Indra answered.  
  
"Indra, take it easy with her. I don't want another scene between you and your brother like the last time."  
  
"She is aware of what she is getting into, _chichi-ue_. I have made it perfectly clear to her that it will all depend on her. Ashura has no reason to be upset if she agrees to the terms I've set for her," Indra stated.

  
"I would hope so," Hagoromo murmured.  
  
"He will have to obey just as much as she does. Without proper guidance, [Name] will never succeed at Ninshu. She's willing for now, so we'll see how it goes. If she cannot control chakra, then there is nothing I can teach her."  
  
"She will be crushed."

 

"Ashura can console her. Is that not why he wants her?"

 

"And you, Indra?" Hagoromo countered.

 

The elder son shot his father a smile. "I have no need for dead weight, _chichi-ue_."

 

Hagoromo remained silent ignoring his son's quip. Indra excused himself as he walked around his father. Hagoromo slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robe as he watched his son leave. He let out an exhausted sigh turning his attention to [Name]'s room. Normally, the disciples all shared a common room where they could sleep together. However, Ashura had insisted that [Name] receive a private room to use after the brutal sparring session with Indra. He had been attentive to her movements despite facing Indra in battle. It was natural that Indra would dominate that battle, but [Name] showed subtle signs during her struggle against Indra. If Indra was willing to comply with his request, it could only be because he saw what Hagoromo saw, too.  
  
 _That girl never gave up_ , Hagoromo noted. _She may have shown fear, but she did not run._  
  
The following day, [Name] was up bright and early. The sun had yet to rise, but she was on her feet the moment her eyes opened. Late at night, Futami had come by her room providing [Name] with a white robe of her own. If she was going to learn Ninshu and integrate herself the others, she needed to wear the same clothes as they did. [Name] was a bit surprised to learn it fit her perfectly. Futami was embarrassed to say Indra had provided measurements. [Name] couldn't help but blush at that statement. He had guessed her size simply by holding her for a short period of time yesterday.  
  
[Name] splashed water onto her face taking a small rag nearby to dry pat her skin. Whatever Indra had done to her yesterday had helped tremendously. [Name] was quite surprised she could move with ease after the excruciating pain she felt the day before.  
  
 _Alright! I can't fail Indra-san now_ , [Name] told herself. _I've this far for a reason. I have to do my best._  
  
She heard footsteps outside her door interrupting her from her thoughts. [Name] looked behind her towards the door just as the person began to speak.  
  
"[Name]-chan, are you awake?"  
  
It was Ashura. "Yes," she answered.  
  
He pushed the door open slightly greeting her with a smile. "I saw light in your room, but I never figured you'd be up this early."  
  
"About that," [Name] began with a small voice as Ashura entered her room. "I'm going to begin my training today."  
  
"That's great!" Ashura exclaimed, kneeling in front of her. "Although, it's too early for training to begin. Most disciples begin later in the day for our daily exercises."  
  
"I see, but..."  
  
"What is it?" he inquired upon seeing her hesitation.  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
Her bedroom door slid open once more slamming all the way into the wall. Both Ashura's and [Name]'s heads snapped up meeting Indra's dark gaze. Ashura was a bit taken aback by his brother's presence. He wondered what Indra would want with [Name] so early in the morning.  
  
"Nii-san..."  
  
"Ashura, I don't have time to deal with you right now. I must begin observing [Name]'s progress as soon as possible," Indra said.  
  
"Progress? What are you talking about?" Ashura asked as he got to his feet.  
  
Indra smirked. "Did dearest [Name] not tell you?"  
  
Ashura shot a glance at her. She evaded his gaze right away. Something was definitely up between his older brother and her, and Ashura was starting to get a bad feeling in his stomach.  
  
"[Name] has agreed to train under me as requested by our father. I am her _shishou_ , not you. If you'll excuse us, we must begin today's lesson," Indra continued.  
  
"What?!" Ashura exclaimed.  
  
Indra ignored him and entered the room extending a hand to [Name]. "Come. Let's not waste any time."  
  
[Name] took Indra's hand in hers as he helped her up to her feet. She bowed slightly towards Ashura as she followed her _shishou_ out the door. Ashura was left feeling stupefied. How had it all happened so quickly and without him knowing? When did Indra convene with his father, and agreed to train [Name]? If their sparring match was any indication of what was to come, Ashura was certain that Indra would only make [Name] miserable. He had to appeal his father's decision, and save [Name] from his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadows flickered on the walls of the hallways as Indra led [Name] down several corridors. She wondered just what exactly Indra had in mind as their first lesson. He had agreed to teach her Ninshu, and she was anxious to know what it would entail. [Name] felt a bit of trepidation thinking about sparring against Indra once again. He had shown her no mercy during their very first match. As much as [Name] had struggled to face Indra properly, he had given her no time to recover at all. Her memories of the incident were still hazy. Even the pain which had wracked her body seemed like a foreign memory in her mind now.  
  
Indra came upon a door which he slid aside before entering the room. [Name] stopped at the doorway peeking into the dark room. She could see what looked like shelves on both sides of the room just by the bit of light which streamed into the room. Indra knelt on the floor taking hold of a candle nearby. He held two fingers up, and blew onto the candle producing a small flame with his chakra. The wick ignited right away providing a bit of light into the room. He proceeded to light another candle using the one in his hand to increase the light in the room. It was then that [Name] could see that they were in a small library.  
  
"Come inside and close the door," Indra ordered.  
  
She flinched a bit startled by his sudden voice. " _H-Hai..._ "  
  
[Name] promptly obeyed him, and took a seat next to Indra. He suddenly got to his feet once she did so making her knit her eyebrows with concern. Had she offended him by getting so close to him? She wondered. Instead, Indra walked over to a shelf, and began to select books from the many that were tucked away. He returned to her side with a small stack setting them right in front of her.  
  
"You will begin to read these, and when you're finished you will read a few more until you've read every book in this room," he instructed.  
  
[Name] blinked. "I don't understand," she began, looking down at the books. "What does this have to do with training."  
  
Indra glared at her. His hand quickly snatched a book up, and he promptly hit [Name] on the head with it. She let out a cry of surprise and pain. Her hands were instantly cradling her aching skull as she glanced up at him with one eye open and the other shut.  
  
"Before I can even begin teaching you techniques, you will prove to me you're aren't a complete idiot like my brother. Knowledge is essential not just in life but in battle, [Name]. _Chichi-ue_ has scoured the world for these books, so you better read them." He walked towards the door leaving her dumbstruck in her spot. "I will return in a few hours, and I expect you to be finished with those books by then. You will suffer the consequences if you do not."  
  
"B-But, I--"  
  
"Silence! This is your assignment for today."  
  
Indra slid the door open, and immediately slammed it shut once he was out of the room. [Name] sighed as she continued to rub her head. The ache was dulling by now, but it surprised her that he would hit her for just asking a simple question. She picked up the first book looking at the weathered title etched on the cover. [Name] never had the time to read as books were scarce in her life time. Even when she met the Ikeda family, [Name] spent her time working the fields, and helping Ryota make his deliveries. It had never crossed her mind to one day pick up a book and read.  
  
 _I suppose this won't be so bad_ , she thought, as she opened the book.  
  
As she began to read the first few lines, her eyes slowly widened. She was no idiot. She would prove at least that much to Indra.  
  
The sun eventually rose, and the people of the village began to go about their day. Ashura strolled through the village heading towards the river that ran through. As he walked down the road, he stopped upon hearing his name being called in the distance. He turned seeing his friend, Taizo, rush to approach him.  
  
"Taizo."  
  
"I came as soon as I heard," Taizo said in between breaths.  
  
"Heard what?" Ashura inquired.  
  
"Your brother... He has an apprentice!"  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"What? You're not surprised?!" Taizo asked.  
  
Ashura laughed a bit. "Not really," he answered. "I already knew about it." He hated to admit he only just recently found out himself.  
  
"Honestly," Taizo began, straightening up. "I never thought the day would come when your older brother got an apprentice."  
  
"Come on, now. _Nii-san_ isn't a bad person," Ashura said.  
  
"Huh, maybe not, but he sure does have a nasty attitude. I feel bad for the person who has to put up with him from now on. I highly doubt they will last with someone like Indra teaching them Ninshu."  
  
Ashura turned away from Taizo. He worried, of course, but he had faith in his brother. They were family, after all. If their father trusted Indra so much with [Name]'s studies, then Ashura had to, as well. [Name] would be okay. Indra wouldn't dare raise another hand to her. As far as Ashura knew, Indra planned to begin with the basics. Another sparring match with [Name] would not happen for now.  
  
"Ashura, is everything alright?" Taizo asked.  
  
He smiled at his friend. "Of course. As for my brother, I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Everything will be okay."  
  
Taizo chuckled. "If you say so. So, who is this apprentice of his, anyways?"  
  
"Ikeda [Name]."  
  
Taizo nearly choked. "What?! [Name]? As in, [Name], the girl you two came back with?!"  
  
"The one and only," Ashura replied.  
  
"Is she crazy?! I heard Indra nearly killed her the other day!"  
  
"Stop exaggerating, Taizo. It's true _nii-san_ was rough with her, but he would never harm [Name] much less kill her. It was a simple sparring match. That is all," Ashura said.  
  
"Why Indra, though? Why can't it be you or someone else? I mean, if she's that interested in learning Ninshu, she'd benefit much more from someone other than your brother," Taizo continued.  
  
"Perhaps, but it has been decided that it would be my _nii-san_ to teach her. [Name] isn't against the idea, either. I have faith in the both of them, and you should too, Taizo. It's their decision. Not ours."  
  
Taizo's shoulders slumped slightly as he gazed at his friend with slight concern. It almost sounded as if Ashura was trying to convince himself of just that instead of him. He marched towards Ashura slapping a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Let's get with the others and see what to do today. It's too beautiful of a day to stay indoors staring gloomily at the world with a face like yours."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashura retorted.  
  
Taizo grinned. "Come. I'll race you!"  
  
Ashura blinked as Taizo got a head start. He couldn't comprehend what his friend was up to as he took after him in a light jog. Still, [Name] started to become an afterthought in his mind once Ashura began to run. Placing his faith in his brother and [Name] was all Ashura could honestly do for now. He had to believe that [Name] would be okay despite what Indra put her through in the beginning. She was here to stay and learn their ways out of her own volition. [Name] could master Ninshu like everyone else.  
  
Hagoromo raised the small cup of sake to his lips letting the liquor slide into his mouth with ease. He sat on the veranda gazing out into the courtyard watching the water in the pond flicker every now and then. It didn't take long until a familiar being emerged hopping out of the water and onto land.  
  
"Yo," Gamamaru greeted.  
  
Hagoromo smiled. "What brings you here today?"  
  
Gamamaru hopped across the courtyard, and up on the veranda taking a seat across from Hagoromo. The toad had grown a tad bigger since Hagoromo last saw him. He had become an old acquaintance throughout the years since he first met him. Hagoromo offered him his cup pouring another shot of sake for him.  
  
"Well, I heard the news going on around here. Even I cannot imagine Indra suddenly taking in an apprentice much less a woman," Gamamaru mused, bringing the cup of sake to his mouth.  
  
Hagoromo sighed tiredly. "I knew it was something that couldn't be kept secret, but I believe she'll fare better with Indra than with anyone else."  
  
"Why is that?" he asked. "I'm certain you have considered what your sons would feel regarding your decision."  
  
"Indra is naturally against it, and Ashura is concerned for her well being. I immediately inquired about her when they arrived, but it never crossed my mind the rift her presence would cause between my sons," Hagoromo continued.  
  
"I can't imagine a girl such as her having that kind of power," Gamamaru commented.  
  
"I can expect Ashura's compassion, but it is Indra whom I am most concerned about. He's defensive when it comes to [Name]-san, and I can't help but wonder why. Even when they first sparred, I could tell that there is something Indra is keeping hidden regarding [Name]-san. As much as he pushes her away, she keeps returning. Her conviction is strong, but there is also something tormenting her, as well. I hope that the two will teach one another, and that they may overcome whatever it is that ails them both."  
  
Gamamaru chuckled. "If it's as you say it is, then she is the only one that can keep up with Indra."  
  
Back in the library, [Name] yawned into her mouth feeling her eyes sting from weariness. She had spent all morning reading just as Indra instructed her to do. She was currently on her third book from the small stack of books he had given her to read. Strewn around her were various sheets of paper she had found in the library with messy writing scribbled on it. It barely looked eligible to read, but [Name] had grown accustomed to write fast as she took orders from those seeking to make business with Ryota back home.  
  
She returned to her book picking back up from where she left off. While it sounded fictitious, there were lessons to be learned from the books she had read. If [Name] didn't know any better, it almost looked like Indra was trying to teach her morals instead of combat skills. It almost felt as if he was making a mockery of her, and she wouldn't put it past him if he was. [Name] gazed out the window and up at the blue sky. She had blown out the candles the moment daylight had come through into the room.  
  
 _I know I agreed to all of this, but..._  
  
She thought back when she bumped into him at the bath house. Indra had been so different showing her a side she couldn't imagine coming from him. She had been stunned and taken in by his alluring personality. The Indra she was currently facing was nothing like that person back then. Even in her dreams, Indra had been different than what he was to her now. It was as if he wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
 _So, then, why? Why take me in if you do not wish to see me?_ [Name] wondered.  
  
The door slid open interrupting her thoughts. She glanced over to the doorway finding Indra glowering at her. He always seemed to be in a foul mood from what she gathered. Yesterday may as well have been a dream, too. Indra's kindness was definitely a farce.  
  
"What is all of this?" Indra asked, as he stepped into the room. He knelt on the floor picking up one of [Name]'s discarded papers.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I took some notes as I read."  
  
He could barely make out the sloppy characters she had written down as his eyes skimmed through the paper. The words were barely formed, but he knew they related to the content she was reading. It piqued his curiosity, and he wondered why [Name] would go out of her way to jot down notes. Ashura couldn't even be bothered to do that much when they read these books as kids.  
  
"How far have you gotten?" Indra asked.  
  
"Um, I still have all of these..." [Name] murmured, showing him the four books left in the pile.  
  
His eyes narrowed. He didn't expect her to finish at all initially. The way she averted her gaze from him made him believe she knew she was in for the punishment he promised. Indra didn't plan to mettle any form of punishment, however. Just by her notes, he could tell she was taking this serious. Well, more seriously than Ashura could.  
  
"Um, Indra-san, may I say something?" [Name] inquired.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you said that knowledge is an essential, but with the couple of books I just read, I can't fathom how this will help in battle."  
  
He set the paper aside facing [Name]. "Try to land one hit on me," he told her.  
  
She blinked. "Eh?"  
  
"If you can hit me once, we'll stop here and I will begin teaching you techniques."  
  
[Name] gulped. Certainly, he wasn't serious! Then again, [Name] learned quickly that Indra never joked at least when it came to training. She curled her hand into a fist, and lunged towards him. Indra immediately blocked her punch with his hand as his fingers curled around her fist. She was taken aback by his sudden movement. He wasn't even using his Sharingan on her, and he had deftly stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you going to keep going?" he taunted.  
  
[Name] pulled her fist back as he released her. She aimed another punch at him coming at Indra from the side. He quickly raised his arm to block her again. [Name] did not relent, and tried from another angle, but Indra blocked her once more. Tired of her silly attempts, Indra hooked an arm around [Name]'s own, and slammed her onto her back. She gasped upon seeing Indra pinning her down onto the floor as he hovered above her.  
  
"This is why I am having you read. You will not leave this room until you have memorized every book in here. Until you learn what it means to read your opponent, this is what you'll be doing from here on out," Indra spat, glaring heatedly at her.  
  
[Name] was too stunned to respond. All she could focus on was his proximity to her, and the thundering beating of her heart inside her chest. Indra eventually got to his feet. He spared her no further attention, as he left the room. She gulped again. She was persistent with her attacks, but no matter what she tried, Indra had managed to stop her right away. He had read every move she made in a fraction of seconds before she could act. He had ended her just as quickly, too.  
  
[Name] exhaled a breath as she sighed in defeat. There was no way she could keep up with him now. She stared around the room looking at the various books on the shelf. It would take her a while, but she knew she had no choice but to follow his orders. If she wished to stand face-to-face with Indra, this is where she would have to begin. [Name] sat up and returned to her reading pushing aside her second defeat against Indra from her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

[Name]'s fingers gently gripped the corner of the page, and she flipped it over as soon as she scanned the last bit of text with her eyes. [Name] had been confined to the library ever since Indra defeated her again during their last sparring session. She never questioned his decisions since then. She couldn't get the incident out of her mind. It replayed in her memory over and over again. One second, she was aiming a punch towards him, and the next she was on the floor, her hair splayed all around her, gazing up at him and his scarlet eyes. He had dominated her in one split second without so much as a second thought.  
  
The hushed whispers never died down. [Name] could always feel eyes on her back as she made her way to the library each day. If she glanced back, they would look away but they would remain in their spots whispering about her and Indra. Indra had never had a student and never expressed in having one. What made her special? Why her, a mere outsider, and not someone who was already established in the village? All she could do was focus on her books. The knowledge she gained from reading was slowly proving to be useful. She understood Indra's reasoning with having her read first. Chakra was a special gift that must be nurtured carefully. One mistake could be deadly.  
  
She heard the door slide open behind her. Her concentration didn't waver until she heard the person speak.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
[Name]'s eyes flickered up meeting Indra's obsidian gaze. He took a seat next to her as she turned her attention to the other books on the table. Five of them were stacked on the table neatly pushed away from her as she had finished reading them. Her fingers were back on her current book running along the stained inked paper while her eyes read the scriptures. Indra's hand suddenly latched onto her wrist interrupting [Name]'s reading. Her head snapped up, and she met his gaze again.  
  
"Come with me," he said.  
  
[Name] could only blink. He could read the uncertainty in her eyes, though. For the past few weeks, [Name] had spent her time from dawn until dusk in the library. Even he was aware of all the gossiping going on in the compound. He paid no mind to the others. His sole focus was [Name] for now. Indra noted with each day just how dedicated [Name] had become with her task. He decided she had done enough reading for a while.  
  
"Do you not trust me?" Indra inquired with an arch of an eyebrow.  
  
[Name] glanced away. "It's not that. It's just... Is it okay?"  
  
His lips slightly curved into a small smile. "Silly," he murmured.  
  
[Name] tilted her head slightly. "Hm?"  
  
Indra got to his feet pulling [Name] up with him. He turned towards the door glancing back at her as he did so.  
  
"There's a place I'd like you to accompany me to. It'll be better than being cooped up in here reading all day," he explained.  
  
[Name] gave a curt nod. She pulled her hand away from his gently rubbing her wrist as Indra opened the door. She looked down at the floor as they began to walk out of the room. [Name]'s heart beat just thinking about where Indra planned on taking her. She couldn't fathom why Indra would suddenly allow her to venture out of the library after all these weeks. Whatever it was, [Name] was happy to be able to try something new with him.  
  
He led her outside past the compound's walls. Even out in the village, people couldn't help stare at them as they walked by. There were those who even dared to suggest that [Name] was more than just Indra's student. Unfortunately, there was no way to prove it not that there was anything to prove, anyways. [Name] kept her mouth shut despite all the gossip. She didn't wish to bring Indra any further trouble than there already was. She was his student, and nothing more.  
  
[Name] began to notice that they were venturing a bit further out from the village. She saw a few people in the crops as they cultivated the earth and planted new seeds in place. Indra eventually stopped walking, and faced the broken earth beside him. [Name] stood at his side looking down at the earth, as well.  
  
"Now is as good of a time as ever to tell you how things run in this village, [Name]," Indra began. She looked up at him as he crossed his arms. "Everyone who lives here contributes in one way or another. We don't just let anyone take up residence here without giving something back."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You may be my student, but that doesn't mean you're exempt from contributing to the village. If you wish to remain here, then you will have to work just like everyone else, [Name]. This is also part of your training."  
  
[Name] remained quiet making Indra wonder if she had anything to say. He glanced at her noting how her hair partly shielded her face. He saw her bit her lip a bit, and he expected her reluctance right away. After all, she had questioned his reasons about having her read the books in the library. Instead, [Name] knelt on the ground digging her hands into the soft earth. She finally looked up, and he noted that she was blinking back tears. Despite that, she was smiling sincerely.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured.  
  
Indra felt taken aback by her response. "For what?"  
  
"For making me feel at home. I know all of this must be a burden for you, and I apologize for all the trouble I have caused you. However, I promise you, I will not fail your expectations," [Name] swore.  
  
"I see. I shall check on you later. The others will tell you what you can do to help."  
  
He immediately walked away from her side. [Name] looked back at him with concern, but it was short lived as an elderly woman approached her. She was a head shorter than [Name] sporting a white scarf on her head. Her tan skin was littered with age spots here and there. The woman wore a light blue top tied at the waist by a darker blue sash. Her white skirt was dirtied by the dirt, but it didn't seem that the woman minded.  
  
"You must be [Name]-san. Indra-sama said he'd bring you by," she spoke.  
  
"Hai..." [Name] replied.  
  
"Come. While these fields are usually tended by with chakra, there is still some things that require the touch of human hands."  
  
"Pardon my ignorance, but you said these fields are tended to with chakra?"  
  
"Yes. Just look," the woman replied as she pointed ahead of her.  
  
[Name] saw a man not too far away holding his hands out. Her mouth fell open in shock seeing the man sprinkle water on the budding crops with his very own hands. Whereas a simple bucket and ladle would have taken hours to water the fields, the man was covering a large area simply by spraying water with his hands. [Name] was instantly intrigued by the display. She never imagined that a thing such as that would be a byproduct of chakra. Perhaps, she could return home to better help her family. Hope was beginning to bloom deep within her at such a thought.  
  
The woman chuckled. "Is it the first time you see something like that?"  
  
"Well, yes and no. It's a little different than what Indra-san can do," [Name] replied.  
  
"I see. So, you've seen Indra-sama's talents already. It's all thanks to him that chakra has been able to have multiple uses other than what Hagoromo-sama had planned. While some find chakra to be beneficial, there are those who do not wish to trifle with such a thing. Despite living here, they do not wish to learn Ninshu, and scorn it's very existence."  
  
"Oh..." [Name] knelt on the ground taking a small handful of dirt in her hands. It felt cool and moist as she sprinkled it back on the ground. It never occured to her that others were spun the existence of chakra. She thought everyone here was accustomed to having such a unique power make their lives easier.  
  
"I hope I am not being rude in asking you this, but why did you choose to learn Ninshu, child?" the old woman asked.  
  
[Name] smiled apologetically. "To be honest, I'm not so sure about that myself. I used it as a means to come here with Indra-san and Ashura-san."  
  
"I'm starting to understand why Indra-sama was put in charge of you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I will tell you this, child. Do tread carefully around him. He isn't to be trifled with. Indra-sama takes Ninshu very seriously. You best not disappoint him."  
  
"It is not my intention to do so. I'm actually quite thankful for everything Indra-san has done for me so far. I will eternally be grateful and indebted to him," [Name] answered.  
  
"Well, we should get started, then. We have all these crops to tend to. I hope you're not squeamish about killing bugs."  
  
[Name] giggled. "I live on a farm. I'm used to it."  
  
Indra's eyes widened upon sensing a foreign presence nearby. It did not feel like the presence of the mysterious being he once met as a child. That person, or whatever it was, had a tendency of confronting Indra far from prying eyes. This new presence, however, was making its way to the village. Indra turned around looking out into the perimeters surrounding the village. Although his gaze was limited, he could not discern anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Indra breathed in deeply. He looked back at the path he had just come from. It had only been a few minutes since he left [Name] with the old woman.  
  
 _She should be fine_ , he thought, placing a hand to his head. _[Name]… Why am I suddenly thinking about her?_  
  
He sighed. He retraced his steps heading back to the fields. Indra couldn't comprehend why, but something told him to go back. She would be find. He believed that much.  
  
 _Maybe letting her out of the library was too soon. At least, I could keep an eye on her there._  
  
Indra picked up his pace. He was thinking irrationally, he told himself. Yet, a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach told him to return to [Name]. He would chastise himself. [Name] couldn't be in danger. The village was safe.  
  
He came to a complete stop when he saw [Name] and the old woman working together. Their backs were turned to him, so they had no idea that he had returned. His mind overflowed with curses. Indra couldn't bring himself to watch [Name] all the time. He had taught others in previous times, and hadn't expected much from anyone. No one could stand on par with him. Even then, many were hesitant to train with him. They were not as ruthless as he was.  
  
Maybe [Name] was crazy to accept him as her _shishou_. Indra had no desire to teach her techniques of any sort just yet. Still, the feelings and thoughts that disrupted him had vanished the more he stared at [Name]. A calm had settled over him just by watching her. He approached her quietly taking his time in reaching her. A part of him wanted to see how long it would take her to notice him with just her intuition alone.  
  
A sharp cry shattered the calm morning. Indra saw [Name] snap to attention. Yet, he swiftly whirled around raising an arm to block an attack. He came face-to-face with a cloaked person. He dressed completely in black obscuring his face. Indra heard the old woman gasp behind him in sheer terror.  
  
" _Shishou!_ " [Name] exclaimed.  
  
The man glanced at her momentarily before taking a leap back. He clutched the wooden stick in one hand while reaching with his other hand to pull down the hood of his cloak. Indra rubbed his throbbing arm easing the dull ache. He cursed himself once again for being so negligent. He immediately activated his Sharingan as his eyes studied the foreign man. There were no traces of chakra in him.  
  
"It can't be…" [Name] murmured.  
  
The man pointed the wooden stick at her. "My dearest, [Name], I've come to bring you home."  
  
Indra glanced at her. "You know this man?"  
  
Her eyebrows creased with concern. "Tomoki-san… Why are you here?"  
  
"You've made a grave mistake leaving, [Name]. What could you possibly gain out here? You have a family back home that misses you, and I…" Tomoki lowered the stick staring earnestly into her eyes. "I want to make you my wife, [Name]."  
  
[Name] choked. "Tomoki…"  
  
Indra eased his posture, yet he continued to glare at Tomoki. "I care not for who you are, or what relation you have to [Name]. That said, I cannot forgive your actions just now."  
  
[Name]'s eyes widened. "Shishou--"  
  
"Silence!" he shouted, redirecting his glare at her. "This man shall pay the consequences."  
  
"Do not yell at her!" Tomoki bellowed.  
  
He raised his stick above his head, and rushed towards Indra. She saw Indra prepare to counterattack from the corner of her eye. [Name] moved keeping track of Indra's movements as Tomoki closed the distance between them. A hand shot out just as she twisted around to squeeze herself in between the two men. [Name] felt her back collide against Tomoki as she tried to deflect Indra's reach away from him. Her hands sloppily pushed him away. Indra did not stop in his movements, however. As Tomoki stumbled backwards, dropping his stick as he did so, Indra infused his hand with chakra striking [Name] on her chest. She grunted feeling her lungs seize with pain.  
  
[Name] immediately fell to her knees. Indra moved past her rushing towards Tomoki. She tried to turn around to stop him only to freeze in her movements. From the moment Indra struck her, [Name] was having difficulty breathing. All she could manage was a strangled wheeze of air as she collapsed on the ground. Tomoki's eyes widened as he met Indra's Sharingan. He paralyzed with fear as Indra came down on him.  
  
"Stop it, _nii-san_!"  
  
Tomoki blinked just as Indra stopped a mere inch from punching him in the face. Tomoki couldn't help but gulp as Indra's Sharingan stared him down. He could sense the malicious intent inside of Indra emanating out of him. He couldn't fathom why he had stopped, but Tomoki was certain he was out to kill him right then and there.  
  
" _Nii-san_ , stop!" Ashura repeated, reaching his brother's side.  
  
Indra allowed him to pull him back creating space between himself and Tomoki. Taizo helped Tomoki up just as he man scooted away from the older Ōtsutsuki brother. Tomoki fought of Taizo's help, however. He stumbled backwards glaring wildly at him.  
  
Taizo raised his hands up. "Hey, calm down."  
  
"What's going on here?" Ashura demanded as he glanced between his brother and Tomoki.  
  
"This man attacked me," Indra stated.  
  
"Because you poisoned [Name]'s mind! She had a life! A life we planned to share together!" Tomoki argued.  
  
"An acquaintance of [Name]?" Ashura queried.  
  
"Do not let this man escape, Ashura," Indra ordered. "He must be detained and punished."  
  
"You're over exaggerating, nii-san! Surely, we can discuss this," Ashura protested.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Indra hissed, redirecting his glare at his younger brother.  
  
Indra suddenly felt a hand clutch the sleeve of his robe. He looked down to find [Name] holding a hand to her chest, and breathing profusely. He had momentarily forgotten that she was present, as well. She took another step forward looking up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please... Let me... speak... with him..." she breathed. "I... will make him... understand..."  
  
"Fine," Indra replied, shrugging off Ashura's hand's from his person. "You can go with him, but the two of you will answer for this. Seize them!"  
  
[Name] blinked. Before she knew it, several disciples converged on them. They apprehended Tomoki first. He tried resisting them, but was beat down into submission by the others. [Name] did not fight back as he took hold of her. She merely stared at Indra feeling hurt more than anything by his words. He was disowning her just like that? They led her away along with Tomoki down the path. So many questions swarmed inside her head. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't tell what it was. Why did Indra suddenly turn his back to her? [Name] looked over at Tomoki. She would have to begin with him first, and get to the bottom of this mess.


	12. Chapter 12

[Name] slumped against the wooden beams of the cell feeling drained from all of her energy. Her mind was still grasping to understand everything that had transpired, but more importantly Indra's reaction. That baffled her more than anything. One thing she was certain of was that Tomoki was here, and because of him, they were now both incarcerated. [Name] raised her head to look at him. He was on the ground groaning from his beating with his hands tied behind his back.  
  
[Name] crawled over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tomoki-san. Please, wake up."  
  
"[N-Name]..."  
  
It caused her great ache to hear the pain laced in his voice. However, this was an opportune time to talk. [Name] wasn't sure when anyone would come to interrogate them. She wanted to at least hear Tomoki's side of things before anything happened.  
  
"Tomoki-san," [Name] began, as she helped him sit up.  
  
"Urk!"  
  
She stilled for a moment. "Forgive me," she said, afraid that she had hurt him unexpectedly.  
  
Tomoki chuckled. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"[Name], I...have always loved you..."  
  
She finished helping him sit up, and took a seat beside him. "I know."  
  
He glanced over at her. "What is it about him, huh? Why him and not me?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"[Name], please, don't lie to me. I want the truth from you, and no one else. Please, just tell me the truth," Tomoki implored.  
  
[Name] shook her head unsure of where to begin. "I do appreciate the friendship that you and I have built in these last two years. Believe it or not, I do value your company."  
  
"And my feelings?"  
  
"I was always frank with you, Tomoki. I know that leaving you that letter was not the best way to do things. Things happened so fast, and I knew that if I did not come to this village I would have regretted it."  
  
"What did you see in him?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"That guy! Your mother... I mean, Kaneko-san, said his name is Ashura," Tomoki clarified.  
  
[Name]'s eyes widened. She wanted to correct Tomoki, but found that her voice was stuck in her throat. She was beginning to understand now.  
  
"[Name], answer me!" Tomoki demanded.  
  
"He's a good friend," she forcibly uttered.  
  
"A friend? I don't think so! Minako painted a different picture."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"She said that he was the one you have been waiting for. You came here chasing him! Did you suddenly fall for him? Is that it?"  
  
"No, that's not--"  
  
"You can't fool me! Look at you! You're dressed just like them!" he accused, his voice rising in anger.  
  
[Name] moved away from him, getting on her knees. "Tomoki, please, calm down," she insisted.  
  
"No, I will not! You left your family for these strangers! After everything they've done for you. After everything they've given to you! You used them and you used me!" he shouted.  
  
"It's not like that!" she cried.  
  
"Then, how is it? How could you leave them and forget everything they've ever done for you!"  
  
She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her eyes were starting to sting, as well. She could feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Tomoki was certainly wrong. She had Ryota's and Kaneko's blessing to come. Sure, they were sad to see her go, but they were happy she was finally moving on. Not once did they turn their backs to her. They would still have welcomed her if she ever went home again. [Name] hadn't lost anything. She had her family still waiting for her back home. Unfortunately, Tomoki's words were getting the best of her.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"You threw it all way for this filthy village, and those mongrels who live here. I wanted to give you a better life. I pledged my love for you over and over again. I promised Ryota that I would be the one to take care of you!"  
  
"Tomoki, please, stop," [Name] begged. She closed her eyes feeling the tears spill down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't even recognize you anymore. Just look at you," Tomoki spat, staring at her in disdain. "You're just foolishly playing their game."  
  
"Enough, please..."  
  
"What are you going to accomplish here? What are you going to do? Ninshu... Garbage like that doesn't exist!"  
  
She flinched. A sob escaped her lips as [Name] crumpled onto the ground. Tomoki's eyes narrowed. He hadn't intended to hurt her so much, but he needed to destroy the illusion she had created for herself. If he shattered whatever dream she had about coming to the Village of Ninshu, then it'd be easier to convince [Name] to return home with him. Unfortunately for Tomoki, he hadn't heard the person behind him approach the cell.  
  
"You foolish man."  
  
Tomoki immediately whirled around and found Indra standing on the other side of the wooden frame. Indra's eyes were trained on [Name] staring at her unsympathetically. Deep down, however, he was bothered that she had allowed an insignificant man like Tomoki degrade and humiliate her. She shed tears for a man who wasn't worth it.  
  
"[Name], do not tell me you're going to throw away everything I've taught you so far," Indra continued.  
  
She raised her head. " _Shishou_..." she murmured.  
  
"You... You must be him. Ashura!" Tomoki yelled.  
  
Indra glanced over at him. Out of all the things Indra had been called throughout his life, not once was he ever confused for his brother. There was a notable difference between the two aside from their physical traits. [Name] glanced away wondering how angry Indra must be with Tomoki at the moment. The silence was definitely intense.  
  
"You really are a fool," Indra finally said.  
  
"What?" Tomoki inquired.  
  
Indra closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again to reveal his Sharingan. Tomoki seized for a split second, and then he fell to the ground unconsciously. [Name] gasped.  
  
"Tomoki!" she cried.  
  
"Do you still wish to weep for that man?" Indra asked.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"I see. Then, I shall leave you here with him."  
  
Indra turned his back to her, but [Name] immediately got to her feet rushing towards the gate. "Wait!"  
  
He halted, gazing at her over his shoulder. Her face was still tear stained, but the intensity in her eyes caught his interest. He hadn't seen such a look in her eyes since they first sparred. That foolish man obviously meant a lot to her.  
  
"I want to speak to you," [Name] demanded.  
  
"Why? You've already made your decision clear to me," Indra said, facing her again.  
  
[Name] slammed her hands against the wood. "If not you then your father! Let me out of here!"  
  
"Do not tell me you intend to plead for that man's life? He will pay the consequences of his actions, and if you wish to protect him then you will as well, dearest [Name]," Indra declared.  
  
[Name], however, ignored his threat. "You suddenly showed up again at the fields. Why did you return if not to protect me from Tomoki?"  
  
Indra smirked as he held back from laughing at her. "You're just as much of a fool as he is, [Name]. Me? Protect you? You're gravely mistaken."  
  
"I've been here long enough to know that you could have dodged Tomoki's attack against you. No one can lay a hand on you," [Name] stated.  
  
"What of it? How is that related to this situation?"  
  
She clung to the frame pressing herself closer. "I know you went there for me. You can't lie to me. I know...that it was you... Those two years ago. You were there. At that river..."  
  
Indra's smirk faded. He could still picture the place just as much as she could. It was a haunting memory for her. Now that [Name] brought it back up again, there was something that had nagged Indra from the get go. How was it that [Name] could still recall those details vividly. She shouldn't have remembered him at all. Yet, here she was again, two years later, wanting to express her gratitude, becoming his student, and training under his supervision. Her sudden interest in Ninshu was beginning to make sense to him.  
  
Indra stepped forward fumbling with the lock on the gate. [Name] took a step back surprised by his sudden movement. He quickly unlocked the door, and pushed it aside to open it. He merely took a step inside, and latched onto [Name]'s wrist. She gasped trying to pull away from him. Indra's grip was hard, though. He yanked her out slamming the gate back in place.  
  
"Let go! You're hurting me!" [Name] exclaimed.  
  
Indra pushed her against the jagged wall of the cave. "You're coming with me," he declared.  
  
He pulled her along exiting the cave with her. [Name] looked back worried for Tomoki's well being. Despite everything he said to her, she didn't wish him any ill will. Indra noted her attention elsewhere, and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"He'll be fine! Nothing will happen to him as long as I don't order it."  
  
"Then, let him go," [Name] pleaded. "If you wish to take it out on someone, take it out on me!"  
  
They both stopped mid-trail. Indra looked back at her staring her down as he processed her words.  
  
"Are you certain of this?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes. I will bear his punishment. In return, I ask that you let him go. I hurt him deeply. It is the least that I can do for him," [Name] replied.  
  
"You would truly degrade yourself for a man like that?"  
  
[Name] closed her eyes. "I don't care what happens to me. I know what Tomoki-san did was wrong, but that is no reason for him to suffer greatly. His anger... I caused it. It is all my fault."  
  
Indra scowled. How could she still protect him after everything he did to her?! It infuriated him to see her plead for that man's pathetic life. He let go of her wrist. [Name] opened her eyes surprised to feel him suddenly release her.  
  
"So be it, [Name]. He'll spend the rest of the day in the cell, but I shall have him escorted out of the village by tomorrow. I will ensure he leaves here unharmed," Indra stated.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"As for you..."  
  
Indra quickly wrapped his arms around [Name]'s waist. Before she knew it, she was lifted up and draped over his shoulder. [Name]'s vision turned upside down as she found herself staring down Indra's backside and the ground.  
  
"I-Indra-san!" she cried out.  
  
"You said you'd pay the consequences of his actions. I do not wish to hear you resisting," Indra said.  
  
"But, I--"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
He immediately took off. [Name] continued to protest, but it fell on deaf ears. Her head began to feel heavy with pressure. She closed her eyes again placing a hand to her mouth to keep from retching. Everything around her was rushing by so fast, it was causing her to become dizzy. Indra had gone out as far away from the village as he could emerging in the midst of the surrounding forest. He usually came to the area to train privately, so he was already familiar with the landscape. He brought [Name] to a part of the river which ran through the village. He dropped her in the water without a second thought. [Name] was caught off guard, and she emerged from the water with a deep gasp. It wasn't deep, but her clothes were completely drenched.  
  
"We will remain here as long as it takes until you've cooled yourself. You need to start thinking things more clearly before you spout such nonsense," Indra said, as he took a seat at the edge of the bank. "If any other man had heard those words..."  
  
He turned his gaze away. He knew she meant no harm, but not everyone saw it that way. Others would certainly have taken advantage of her offer in a malicious way. [Name] pushed aside the hair from her face as she glanced over at Indra. His Sharingan had deactivated, and she hadn't even noticed it beforehand. She could only wonder if his anger had already dissipated. She sighed.  
  
"So... Who is that man?" Indra asked.  
  
"The son of a merchant back home where I live," she answered.  
  
"What's his interest in you?"  
  
"He's confessed his love for me on more than one occasion."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, why do you defend him so much?"  
  
She looked at him earnestly. "My friends are important to me."  
  
His lips tugged into a smile. "You really are foolish, dearest [Name]."  
  
[Name] frowned. "Stop calling me that."  
  
"I don't think so. Until you learn better, you'll always be foolish to me," Indra said.  
  
She waded over to him, and he reached out to pull her back out onto the surface. [Name] reached for Indra's hand, but then quickly grabbed a hold of his sleeve. With a forceful pull, she yanked Indra into the river causing him to fall onto his side. He was immediately up staring at [Name] with a heated glare.  
  
"Looks like you're the fool, _shishou_ ," [Name] stated, as she got out of the river.  
  
Indra smirked. _If you honestly think you've won, [Name], you're sadly mistaken. I will make you pay for this, too._


	13. Chapter 13

[Name] took a deep breath before sliding the door to her room open. She had awoken early in hopes of sneaking out of the compound undetected. The hallways were dead silent, and partly illuminated by the few lanterns that still burned throughout the night. [Name] quietly shut the door to her room, and began making her way down the hall. She glanced over her shoulder making sure no one saw her leave. [Name] didn't wish to let Indra know where she was headed. She could never forget his displeasure at learning that Tomoki was a friend of hers. [Name] couldn't comprehend why it bothered Indra so much. He was aware of her family, but her friends...  
  
[Name] paused mid-step. As far as she could remember, she had no friends other than Tomoki and his father. Her childhood friends were a forgotten memory. The people whom she made business deals with were nothing more than Ryota-san's associates. Okamoto-san and Tomoki were the only ones who ever truly made a connection with [Name]. Despite Tomoki's insistence in marrying her, [Name] recognized she truly enjoyed his company. Her memory was a bit hazy in regards to her previous life before coming to live with Ryota and his family. Having someone like Tomoki be patient with her as she tried to rebuild her life was comforting.  
  
 _I knew this would hurt you, but it was never my intention in doing so. I deserve your hatred, Tomoki. I should have been more sincere with you_ , [Name] thought, as she moved down the hall again. _Please, forgive me, Tomoki._  
  
As she rounded a corner, [Name] suddenly jumped backwards. Her hands shot to her mouth to prevent herself from gasping so loudly. She stumbled back a bit as her eyes darted upwards to meet Indra's red, steely gaze. Her heart beat wildly against her chest from the shock of being caught. She had picked this precise hour to visit Tomoki knowing full well everyone would be asleep. How was it that Indra was suddenly before her?  
  
"I-Indra-sama..." [Name] whispered.  
  
"Going somewhere, dearest [Name]?" he inquired sarcastically.  
  
"I... I was... I..."  
  
Indra clicked his tongue. "I don't think so."  
  
She knew she was caught red-handed. There was no way Indra was going to let her go off on her own just like that. However, instead of accepting her fate, she instead voiced a question.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I should be asking you that."  
  
[Name] frowned. "I can't sleep."  
  
"Is that so? You look well rested to me. You're even dressed to go outside," Indra noted, his eyes taking in every detail of her appearance.  
  
[Name] crossed her arms across her chest feeling her skin crawl under Indra's intense gaze. She tore her attention away from him looking at the white wall beside her.  
  
"So, what if I am?" she pressed.  
  
A small smirk adorned Indra's lips as he stepped closer to her. [Name] inadvertently withdrew away from him taking a step back. He stared her down with a mocking grin forcing her to press herself against the wall behind her. The hall suddenly seemed so cramped, and [Name] was having a hard time breathing.  
  
"I'll tell you right now that that man of yours is guarded by two very good disciples of Ninshu. With your lack of chakra, I doubt you'd be able to get past them. What can a little girl like you do against them? You'll simply be struck down where you stand," Indra said.  
  
Her nervousness dissipated instantly. Anger took over, and [Name] shot Indra a glare. She pushed herself off the wall, leaning towards Indra as she got in his face.  
  
"What would you know about me? Even if I don't have chakra, I know I can get past them or whomever gets in my way!" She stated.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Regardless of his feelings for me, Tomoki is a good friend of mine! Of course, you'd know nothing about having friends since you don't have none. You don't know what it's like to worry over someone who isn't even your own flesh and blood. Just like my adoptive family, Tomoki is an important part of my life. I'll do anything--"  
  
Indra instantly pressed a hand against her mouth to silence her. He knew what she was going to say despite interrupting her. How could she continue to degrade herself for someone who suddenly loathed her for leaving him? Why would she go to extra lengths to see this man who apparently did not love her? Could she not see what Tomoki truly wanted from [Name]?  
  
 _You freely speak to him without measuring the consequences that will have_ , Indra thought.  
  
He could guess that he shared the same age with Tomoki. Tomoki looked like any other villager, yet his aspirations were very much different from Indra's views. He was a growing young man looking to establish his future, and that future included a wife. Indra deduced that he was ready to settle down, and had asked [Name] for her hand in marriage. Yet, this naive, little girl couldn't comprehend where Tomoki was actually coming from.  
  
"You really are stupid, Ikeda [Name]," Indra said.  
  
She could only blink her large, [e/c] eyes as she stood pressed against the wall by his hand. Indra wanted to shake her, and make her see the truth. However, another idea popped into his mind. He lowered his hand from her mouth allowing [Name] to breathe in relief.  
  
"I'll let you see him."  
  
"Th-Thank you," [Name] murmured.  
  
"This will be your one and only chance, [Name]," he warned.  
  
She nodded. Indra turned around, and began walking down the hallway. She followed after him taking another breath in relief. Outside, the only sound heard were the crickets and other night critters chirping throughout the area. [Name] stared down at the ground watching her step as she walked behind Indra. The village was still cloaked in darkness, so it was a bit hard to see the path they walked on. [Name] was at least grateful she could still see Indra in front of her. She hated to admit it, but her heart still raced with the thought of fumbling about in the dark all alone. [Name] was starting to be glad that Indra agreed to come with her.  
  
They arrived at the holding cell which was guarded by two disciples like Indra had stated. They stood at attention as Indra and [Name] approached them as they held onto their staffs tightly.  
  
"At ease. My student would like to have a word with the captive," Indra announced.  
  
"Certainly," one of the men spoke as he bowed in front of Indra.  
  
Indra turned to [Name]. "Go on," he said, with a nod of his head. "I will wait for you out here."  
  
[Name]'s eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Is that okay?"  
  
He frowned. "Isn't this what you wanted? Go!"  
  
She flinched. [Name] began to walk, and headed right into the cave. She didn't think Indra would wait for her much less let her see Tomoki in private. She expected him to be by her side like the shadow he was. [Name] shook her head.  
  
 _Oh, what am I thinking? He obviously doesn't care what happens to me. Why would he care about me seeing Tomoki alone?_ She pondered.  
  
[Name] arrived at the wooden gate, and cautiously approached it as she looked inside. She found Tomoki leaning up against the bumpy wall with his head hanging low. [Name] clutched at the beams as her heart gripped with guilt once again.  
  
"Tomoki-san," she called.  
  
He slowly raised his gaze meeting hers with a tired expression. She clasped her hands to her mouth seeing how worn and exhausted he looked. Tomoki looked as if he had been starved for days. His scrapes and bruises were more prominent than yesterday, as well.  
  
"Tomoki."  
  
"Why did you come back?" He asked, his voice broken and tired.  
  
"I came back for you," [Name] replied.  
  
A small smile broke across his chapped lips. "Ha... Ha ha..." He took a deep breath letting his head roll to the side. "Did you now?"  
  
[Name] ignored his laughter and sarcasm, and continued to look at him pleadingly. "Tomoki-san, Indra-san will let you leave today. But, before that, you and I have to talk properly."  
  
"What's there to talk about, [Name]? You made it clear. I'm not important in your life. You left me for him and that other man. You have chosen this place to be your new home. What we may have had or didn't have... It's no longer important," Tomoki said.  
  
"You're giving up just like that?" [Name] questioned.  
  
"That man... Your _shishou_ , right?" Tomoki inquired before continuing. "You should be wary of those eyes of his, [Name]."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Tomoki smiled. "I pray you never find out. Anyways, if I am to be released, all I can tell you is that I wish you luck. I would have given the world to you. I see now that it wasn't meant to be. You were always certain about what you wanted. Maybe that will work in your favor."  
  
"Tomoki-san, you're not making any sense," [Name] admitted.  
  
"Then, I suppose it's for the best," Tomoki said. He glanced away from her returning his attention back to the ground. "Go back to him, [Name]. You belong at his side, right?"  
  
"Tomoki! Don't turn me away!" she pleaded. "I don't want to throw away our friendship like this!"  
  
"I have nothing to give you anymore, [Name]. You're better off forgetting me."  
  
"Tomoki! No!"  
  
"That's enough, [Name]!" Indra's voice interjected.  
  
She whirled around finding him standing a foot behind her. " _Shishou_..." she whispered.  
  
"He has made his wishes clear. You must learn to respect them," Indra continued.  
  
[Name] lowered her gaze staring bitterly at the spot between them. She shifted her gaze towards Tomoki whom continued to keep his head down. It was apparent that he wasn't going to speak another word to her. How could Tomoki change his mind about her so suddenly? What had he meant by Indra's eyes, as well? Instead of settling things peacefully, it seemed that there would be no resolve between herself and Tomoki. [Name] marched out of the cave. She stopped a few feet away from the guards as she tried to collect her thoughts. She hated the guilty feeling festering deep inside of her.  
  
 _Tomoki, I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted for this to happen_ , [Name] thought. _Why did it have to turn out this way?_  
  
"[Name]," Indra called, as he approached her again.  
  
She did not acknowledge him, however. [Name] took off running down the path they had taken to get there. The sky had cleared up a bit although dawn still hadn't broken through. Regardless, it was enough now for [Name] to see clearly where she was going. She wanted to be anywhere besides by Indra's side. [Name] did not wish to deal with him right now. She simply wanted to be alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Ashura landed on the floor with a harsh thud as his opponent kicked him square into his torso. He skidded back a bit against the polished wood from the force of the kick. His training partner quickly came over to him offering him a hand to help him back up onto his feet.  
  
"Thanks," Ashura mumbled.  
  
"I didn't think I'd get a win over you. You've been doing so good," the young man said.  
  
Ashura smiled halfheartedly. "You got me this time, Koki."  
  
Koki laughed. "Looks like you got your head in the clouds again."  
  
"You're imagining things."  
  
The two of them exited the hall, and headed down the corridor to freshen up after their grueling training session. Ashura began to untie the sash around his head letting his hair flatten against his head. A dip in the bath sounded good to him right then. He hadn't expected to train so early in the day, but he had bumped into Koki on his way out and they ended up agreeing to a light sparring match. Koki, like so many others, had taken an interest with Ninshu, and was now practicing with chakra. He was about Ashura's height and age, head shaven, and warm, brown eyes. A tiny mole spot dotted beneath his left eye. Koki also sported a scar on the corner of his temple running right into his hairline, a byproduct of an accident he had as a child.  
  
"I'd say you're thinking about that girl again," Koki pressed.  
  
"What girl?" Ashura asked, although he knew whom Koki was hinting at.  
  
"Who else? Your brother's apprentice," he said. "You were the most excited that she came to this village."  
  
"I was really happy to hear she wanted to learn Ninshu. It's not every day we get someone explicitly stating they want to join our cause," Ashura said.  
  
"I think it's more than that. I think..." Koki stopped, stepping into Ashura's path, "I think you were wanting to be her _shishou_ instead. You can't stand that your father asked Indra instead of you, right?"  
  
"Koki, let's not talk about it. [Name] made her decision, and I want to respect it. If she's content with my brother, then that's all that matters."  
  
"Everyone's noticed that you look for her as much as possible. I mean, it's almost like you're afraid of what your brother will do to her," Koki pointed out.  
  
Ashura crossed his arms. "Of course, I am. We all saw how he decimated her out in the courtyard. Koki, my brother almost killed her that day!"  
  
"True. I never saw Indra treat anyone like that before. Not even in training is he that brutal," Koki observed.  
  
Ashura frowned. " _Nii-san's_ reputation was already plummeting, but after what he did to [Name]..."  
  
"Well, she's just as crazy for accepting him as her _sensei_. No one can really believe that she'd agree to something so easily. She does whatever Indra tells her to do."  
  
"That's what worries me. I haven't seen [Name] at all since I've woken up. _Nii-san_ is missing too."  
  
"Do you think they went somewhere?" Koki inquired.  
  
"Where to? As far as I know, _nii-san_ had no intention of teaching [Name] anything concrete. He has her reading in the study most of the time," Ashura said.  
  
"Maybe she's in there again."  
  
Before Ashura could respond again, they both heard footsteps approaching from behind. Ashura turned around seeing Indra heading in their direction. Koki immediately inclined his head down slightly as Indra approached, but Ashura stood his ground as he looked at his brother.  
  
"Nii-san," he greeted. He found it odd that Indra would be alone at this time of hour. "Where's [Name]?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Indra replied as he walked by.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? She's usually with you all the time!"  
  
Indra halted mid-step, and cast a glance at his little brother. "Hm?"  
  
"Nii-san! [Name]'s been missing since last night!" Ashura shouted exasperatedly.  
  
"Ah... I see."  
  
"You know something, don't you!?"  
  
Indra shrugged. "You needn't worry about her. [Name] will find her way back when she's ready."  
  
"Nii-san!"  
  
"Ashura!" Indra interjected sternly, "She'll be fine."  
  
"How can you say that? [Name] doesn't know this place very well yet! How could you just let her wander around by herself?!"  
  
He took off running back down the corridor. Koki was surprised by his sudden departure. He bowed once again towards Indra, and ran after his friend. Koki was no stranger to the arguments that unfolded between Indra and Ashura, but this time it seemed to have carried a different tone. He never imagined to see and hear Ashura get so worked up by some girl who just recently moved in with them. It seemed [Name] carried an influence between both brothers.  
  
"Ashura! Where are you going?" Koki asked.  
  
"I'm going to go find [Name]! I can't believe my brother would just leave her by herself. She could be in trouble!"  
  
"You know, there might be a reason for that," Koki said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"If she's out there by herself, it could be that she might have gotten into a disagreement with your brother. We should just let them deal with it."  
  
"Even more so for me to go find [Name]. I won't forgive my brother if he hurt her again!" Ashura declared.  
  
Koki sighed once more. "Ashura! Wait!"  
  
He ran after him as they ran past the compound's gates. Ashura ran to his left with no clear path on where to begin searching for [Name]. He just had to find her. It was evident that Indra had no care for her, and Ashura simply couldn't let his brother do as he pleased with [Name].  
  
 _I promise you, [Name]. I will protect you!_ Ashura vowed.  
  
A firm grip latched onto his shoulder, and Ashura was forcibly turned around. He came face to face with Koki who breathed profusely trying to catch up with him.  
  
"Unhand me!" Ashura ordered, shirking Koki's grip off of him.  
  
"Will you listen for once?!" Koki spat.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" A voice called out. They both looked up seeing Taizo approaching them with a worried concern. He looked between Ashura's annoyed expression and Koki's irritable mood. Something was definitely up.  
  
"[Name] is missing," Ashura said.  
  
"Ah, trouble in paradise, huh?" Taizo surmised.  
  
"It's not funny!" Ashura chastised. "She could be in trouble, and my stupid brother doesn't care!"  
  
"I don't think it's because he doesn't care. It's more like he told you not to worry about it," Koki interjected.  
  
"Well, it's not like you can really trust Indra's words, can you? I mean, he has a nasty attitude to begin with," Taizo said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Nii-san isn't that horrible, Taizo. But, the way he treats [Name] isn't right, either," Ashura input. "Sometimes it feels like he toys with her, and enjoys making her suffer."  
  
Both Taizo and Koki froze upon hearing Ashura's words. They exchanged an uncertain glance between each other before turning to look back at Ashura.  
  
 _I hope he's kidding_ , Taizo thought.  
  
 _Certainly, that cannot be true_ , Koki presumed.  
  
"Why are you two so quiet?" Ashura asked, gazing at them quizzically.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing!" Taizo replied right away. "Anyways, we gotta look for [Name]-chan, right?"  
  
"You're going to help?"  
  
"We're already out here. We may as well," Koki added.  
  
"Thanks, you two," Ashura said.  
  
"Thank [Name]-chan when you find her," Taizo said.  
  
"Right. I know she and nii-san stepped out last night. I'm not sure where they could have gone, though," Ashura recounted.  
  
"Wasn't her friend being detained? You know, the one that attacked your brother in the fields the other day," Koki inquired.  
  
"That's it! We'll begin looking for her at the cells," Taizo replied.  
  
Ashura nodded. "Let's go."  
  
When they arrived, they were surprised to find the holding cell containing Tomoki empty. Ashura turned to look at the guards who were getting ready to leave. Without a captive to watch over, their work was done.  
  
"Where did they take him?"  
  
"Indra-sama ordered his release early in the morning," One of them answered.  
  
Ashura's eyes widened. "[Name]..."  
  
"She was here as well," the other said. "When she came out, she didn't even wait for Indra-sama. The young lady went in that direction as soon as Indra-sama called out to her."  
  
Ashura closed his eyes raising two fingers as he concentrated in the direction of [Name]'s last known direction. He could feel the chakra coursing inside his body as he began to mold it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Taizo asked.  
  
"Can you really track her down using your chakra?" Koki asked, as well.  
  
"I won't know until I try. If nii-san were to find her, I know he'd do the same in locating her," Ashura replied.  
  
"Well? Can you sense her?"  
  
Ashura eased his posture. "Not really. She's probably too far away, but something tells me to go this way."  
  
He shifted his feet turning a few degrees to his right. It seemed [Name] had detoured from her original route perhaps walking aimlessly in the dense forest. Ashura could only pray that she was well on her own. He had to get to her, though. There was no telling what could be lurking in the forest. He hated to think she could run into any kind of trouble.  
  
He took off in his new direction molding his chakra as he went along. The further Ashura delved into the forest, the more he began to pick up on a presence nearby. It had to be [Name]. There was no other life pulsing back at him other than that single pinpoint he was locating. Ashura eventually came to a halt when the presence was only a mere foot away. He zeroed in on a tree up ahead. Its large trunk obscured her from his vision, but he knew she was on the other side leaning up against the bark.  
  
"Give me some privacy with her, please," Ashura implored to his two friends.  
  
They nodded, and he began to walk towards the tree. Ashura circled around the trunk, and as he did so, he found her with her head resting on her knees. [Name] was tucked into herself with her arms wrapped around her head. She looked relatively clean and untouched by anything or anyone. Ashura got on one knee, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up, and he could clearly see her red rimmed eyes. [Name]'s eyes darted all around until they finally landed on his own eyes. He couldn't help but gaze at her with concern.  
  
"[Name]..."  
  
She tried getting on her feet only to collapse. Ashura's hands were instantly on her shoulders to stabilize her, but [Name] shrugged him off. She rolled her head back, and arched her back feeling the bones popping back into place.  
  
"[Name], come with me. Let's go back home," Ashura said.  
  
She ignored him, and tried standing on her own two feet once again. She used the tree behind her for support as Ashura helped her get back on her feet. Just as he planned to lead her back with the others, [Name] pushed him back. She stumbled away from him feeling so drained and tired.  
  
 _Run and never look back..._  
  
[Name] closed her eyes, and pressed her hands to her head. That voice had returned once again. She was beginning to remember why she had ran off once again. As she began to move, a hand gripped her forearm pulling her back. She spun around, and Ashura could have sworn her eyes changed. A flash of red had briefly appeared in her [e/c] irises. Although, it had happened in a split second, so Ashura couldn't be entirely sure. [Name] blinked and she weakly tried to pull away from Ashura's grip.  
  
"[Name], please, it'll be alright. No matter what happened, I swear I will protect you," Ashura implored. "So, please, let's go home."  
  
 _Run..._  
  
She grit her teeth. "Leave me alone!" [Name] shouted, breaking free from his grip.  
  
 _Run, [Name]..._  
  
Ashura gasped. "[Name]!"  
  
She turned away from him, and began to run off. Unfortunately, her body was barely cooperating with her. Dizziness halted her in her tracks letting Ashura quickly catch up to her.  
  
"[Name], what's wrong? What happened to you?"  
  
"Please, let me go," she mumbled.  
  
She looked so exhausted and delirious. Ashura worried that something else might be going on with her. He thought back on what the guards had told her. [Name] had taken off when Indra called out to her. What had occurred in the cell with her friend? That had to be the root cause of her problem.  
  
"Is it him? Your friend?"  
  
[Name] tensed in his arms. She quickly grew alarmed, and began to push Ashura away once again. He held onto her tightly, though. He wasn't going to let her go again even if she pleaded with him.  
  
"Please, stop," she cried.  
  
[Name] pressed a palm to her left eye feeling a strain unlike ever before. She hissed in pain as a painful pulse shot through her head. Ashura couldn't bare to see her suffer anymore. Without a second thought, he hit [Name] on her neck knocking her out completely. She collapsed in his arms, and he quickly scooped her up. Ashura regretted he had to harm her. He did not wish to cause her any harm whatsoever. Although, her behavior worried him. [Name] was clearly in some form of pain. She looked so tranquil resting as if nothing ailed her earlier.  
  
Ashura leaned in pressing his lips to her forehead. _I promise you, I will make your pain go away. Trust in me, [Name]_.


	15. Chapter 15

"Indra."  
  
He looked up upon hearing the gravely voice of his father in silent acknowledgement. Hagoromo walked closer to him before continuing.  
  
"I'd like to speak to you about [Name]-san."  
  
Indra's posture slumped, and he rolled his eyes as he turned away from his father. "Not you too..."  
  
"Is there something going on?" Hagoromo inquired.  
  
"She seems quite popular today. Her name is all I ever hear within these walls. I'm sick of it," Indra snapped.  
  
"I merely wanted to inquire about her progress, but it seems there's more to her."  
  
"What would you like me to say? That she's doing fine?"  
  
"I would hope that were the case. While many may find your methods questionable, I can't help but notice that you are simply keeping that girl at bay. Are you seriously interested in having her as your student, Indra?" Hagoromo queried as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"You and I both know there isn't much I could teach her in her present state. [Name] does not wield chakra," Indra replied.  
  
"What if that were to change? Would you assume your responsibilities as her master?"  
  
Indra spun to face Hagoromo again as his eyebrows furrowed with confusion while gazing skeptically at him. "You wouldn't..."  
  
"Is there a problem?" Hagoromo asked with interest.  
  
Indra averted his gaze. "No."  
  
Hagoromo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Really?"  
  
"[Name] is not ready for that step, _chichiue_. I want her to be physically ready first, so that no harm comes to her when she practices basic jutsu. That is my only concern in regards to the issue," Indra explained.  
  
"Then, I suggest you quit pushing that poor girl away, and start taking her seriously. I heard about the incident out in the fields yesterday. That young man you imprisoned is an acquaintance of hers, or so I heard."  
  
"Yes. He is..." Indra paused momentarily thinking back on [Name]'s relationship with Tomoki. "He is interested in her, and has come to take her back home."  
  
Hagoromo arched his brow as the topic peaked his interest. "Is that so?"  
  
"I'm not aware of all the details, but, out of consideration for [Name], I have pardoned that man's crime."  
  
"What does [Name] think about all of this?" Hagoromo asked.  
  
"I thought it would be best to leave her be for now. I made it clear to her that I would take her as my apprentice as long as she was willing. If she were to ever choose to leave, I won't hold it against her. I still believe it would be for the best if she were to do so," Indra replied earnestly.  
  
"That's why [Name] has been missing," Hagoromo deduced.  
  
Indra nodded. "I do not wish to pressure her in her present condition. It would only cause her grief."  
  
Hagoromo put his mind at ease knowing [Name] was okay, after all. There was no need to doubt Indra. He was his son, yet Hagoromo was aware of Indra's reputation among the other disciples. There were those who could not help keep quiet. There opinions would always taint their perception of Indra no matter what. That did not matter anymore. [Name] was safe. Indra was giving her space. He did everything with her interest in mind.  
  
"Hagoromo-sama!"  
  
The call came amidst hurried footsteps as Futami rushed to meet the Sage. Hagoromo quickly took note of Futami's frantic state, and grew concerned for his old friend.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hagoromo asked.  
  
"Ashura-sama has returned, but he came back with [Name]-san," Futami explained.  
  
Upon hearing her name, Indra's eyes widened sharply. "What?"  
  
"She's unconscious and running a fever," Futami continued as he shifted his gaze towards Indra.  
  
"Ashura, what have you done?" Indra hissed. He pushed past Futami heading down the hall.  
  
"Indra!" Hagoromo called.  
  
"I am going to ensure that Ashura does not disturb her any longer. As you've said, _chichiue_ , [Name] is my responsibility, and I will see to it that she gets her rest," Indra responded.  
Hagormo was no satisfied with that response, however. He followed after Indra, regardless, noting Indra's displeased expression. He only hoped another altercation between both brothers did not occur. Futami came along as well mentioning that Ashura had brought [Name] to her room. They arrived quickly, and Indra threw the doors open marching into the room as he glared at his younger brother.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Indra asked.  
  
Ashura shot to his feet right away staring down Indra with the same intensity. "I should be asking you that. She ran from you for a reason."  
  
"She did not run from me," Indra corrected. "[Name] wished to be alone, and I conceded."  
  
"How could you let her run off on her on?! [Name] doesn't know these lands well! Don't you realize that something could have happened to her?!"  
  
Indra smirked. "As foolish as she is, [Name] is not an idiot. She can think for herself, she can act for herself, and she can defend herself if need be. She doesn't need anyone protecting her. If I were you, Ashura, I'd back off and leave [Name] alone."  
  
"Then, I would rather have [Name] tell me that than to hear it from you. Until then, I will not leave her side. It's clear that you have no regard for her well being. For that matter, I will have _chichiue_ take her away from you."  
  
"I remind you that I am her _shishou_!" Indra argued.  
  
"Not for long!" Ashura rebutted.  
  
"That's enough!" Hagoromo interjected.  
  
Both brothers snapped to attention as their father entered the room. Hagoromo stood between the two of them staring sternly at his two sons.  
  
"I can't believe the two of you. How can you stand here arguing when [Name]-san is in dire need of medical attention?" he asked, looking between Ashura and Indra.  
  
" _Chichiue_ , I had every intention of healing [Name]--"  
  
Indra snorted. "Oh, really?"  
  
Ashura gritted his teeth, but before he could retort, Hagoromo cut them off again. "Indra! I said that was enough! I want the two of you to stay out of [Name]'s room for the remainder of the day."  
  
Ashura looked imploringly at his father. "But, _chichiue_ \--"  
  
"No, Ashura. It's apparent that the two of you will only cause [Name] further harm."  
  
Indra closed his eyes. "If she is in your hands, then I have no objections."  
  
Hagoromo nodded. He looked over to Ashura whom looked defeated. Indra had merely conceded only to be in their father's good graces. Ashura looked over at [Name] seeing her deep in sleep, and trembling every now and then. He could also note the sheen of sweat that had perspired on her skin. Her cheeks were aflame, and her breathing was cut short. She was in dire need of attention, and only his father would be able to take care of it quickly. Ashura quietly relented, and had turned away from them both. He paid Indra no mind as he exited the room.  
  
Hagoromo looked back at Indra. He inclined his head before looking down at [Name], as well. Indra quickly walked out of the room leaving Hagoromo with Futami.  
  
"Bring me a bucket with water and clean rags. In the meantime, I will begin healing her," Hagoromo instructed.  
  
"Yes. As you wish," Futami replied.  
  
Futami closed the doors to [Name]'s room leaving her with the Sage. Hagoromo walked over to her sleeping form, and knelt beside her bed. His eyes narrowed as he studied her body. His lip slightly frowned the more Hagoromo deciphered from her form. He placed a hand on her arm while he stroked his long white beard in contemplation. He sensed a disruption inside of her automatically. Hagoromo channeled a bit of his chakra into [Name]'s body, and immediately got a reaction. She twitched in response before settling back down in bed. He leaned forward, and peeled back one of [Name]'s eyelids.  
  
Hagoromo sighed. _What have you done with her, Indra?_ he wondered, as he gazed at the Sharingan reflected in [Name]'s iris.  
  
Elsewhere, Indra made his way towards the village's outskirts. He had been waiting to meet with the men who would escort Tomoki out of the village, but after [Name]'s condition Indra felt he had no choice but to hasten his departure. He lamented not being able to give [Name] the closure she needed, but it couldn't be helped. Indra had left the estate as fast as he could before Ashura followed after him after being removed from [Name]'s chambers. Indra partly wished that his father hadn't stayed with [Name], but it would be better than leaving her in Ashura's hands. Indra halted momentarily in his steps simply thinking about his brother. They were siblings, and yet they were fighting over a mere foolish girl whom they barely knew.  
  
 _That's not true_ , Indra thought. He knew her, alright. Meeting [Name] after two years again had to be some form of coincidence. Although, Indra preferred if she hadn't crossed his path at all again.  
  
He closed his eyes feeling a strain in his eye sockets and into his head. Indra pressed a hand to his head as he took in a deep breath. The strange pain was foreign to him as he had never felt such a sensation before in his life. Fortunately, just as it came, it went away after a few seconds. Indra didn't give the issue much thought, and continued towards the outskirts where Tomoki and the others would be waiting.  
  
He found them a mile away from the border. The two guards keeping watch over Tomoki stood on both sides of him. Tomoki's hands were still bound with rope, and the man looked as if he hadn't slept a wink at all. Indra kept a respectable distance upon arriving.  
  
"If I allowed you to live, it's only for [Name]'s sake. She holds you in high regard," Indra began.  
  
"I am undeserving. After everything..." Tomoki shook his head. "She followed you here with her heart full of hope. She trusts you. I've never seen her like that before even when she was with Ikeda-san."  
  
Indra remained silent. It was something that had been discussed in the cells before. Tomoki had confirmed everything that Indra had suspected about [Name]. Yet, he could not push her away. Hagoromo had entrusted [Name] to him. Indra couldn't send her away as well even if he wanted to. It was apparent after this morning that Hagoromo had grown suspicious of his son, and Ashura wanted him far away from [Name] was possible.  
  
"I only ask of you to never show those eyes to [Name] much less use them against her. Do not waste this chance I desperately wanted from her. I will tell her family that she is well with you."  
  
Indra crossed his arms. "May you arrive safely," he said before turning his back to Tomoki.  
  
He began to walk away heading back down the path towards the village. Tomoki sounded just as foolish as [Name] did. Perhaps, she was better off leaving with him, and yet once again he was entrusted with [Name]. Indra glanced over at the village wondering if his father had finished treating her.  
  
 _I should probably go see how she's doing_ , Indra thought.  
  
[Name] awoke with a start from her slumber as if a spell had been broken. She immediately took note of her surroundings realizing she wasn't outside alone in the forest. Her gaze met Futami's own as he looked down at her with mixed concern and relief.  
  
"You're finally awake," he commented. [Name] tried sitting up, but Futami quickly pushed her back down. "You must get some rest, [Name]-san. It wasn't long ago that Hagoromo-sama healed you, and Indra-sama wishes that you remain here."  
  
[Name] acquiesced and eased back into the covers of her futon. She could feel the exhaustion in her body, and her head felt dizzy for some reason. She swallowed noting how parched her throat felt.  
  
"Water, please," she requested in a grave voice.  
  
"Right," Futami replied. "I'll bring you something to drink right away."  
  
He quickly got to his feet, and rushed out of the room leaving her by herself. [Name] waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps in the hall, and sat up once again. She threw the covers off of her, and pulled the wet cloth from her forehead. Despite her condition, she needed to get outside. [Name] stumbled out of her room, and headed in the opposite direction from where Futami left.  
  
[Name] was careful as she went around every hall and corner. She managed to sneak out of the compound undetected by either Ashura or Hagoromo. Although, she was certain Futami had returned to her room only to find it empty now. She pushed herself to keep going faster, however. [Name] wasn't sure how she ended up in her room, but one thing was certain. She needed to see Indra again.  
  
As [Name] headed out into the village, it didn't take her long to come across Indra. He was heading in her direction as well, and the two stopped in the middle of the road staring at one another. He was a bit baffled to see her up and walking so soon. Yet, they both knew that deep down they wanted for this to happen. [Name] fiddled with her fingers as she took a step forward. Indra reached a hand out to her, and she gladly took it. He led her away, and took her to a secluded area away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears.  
  
The sounds of nature were the only thing that could be heard in this desolate area. Indra always came here to train in private after the lessons were over. The solitude provided him a peace of mind where he could focus and concentrate on his training. However, it held a different meaning now that [Name] was here. They would be undisturbed here free to talk about anything unrestrained.  
  
"What happened?" [Name] asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that. You ran off after meeting with your friend," Indra said.  
  
"I tried to make things right, but...he hates me," [Name] murmured.  
  
He could see the same exact hurt in her eyes like he had seen earlier in the morning. Indra stepped before [Name], and placed a hand on her cheek prompting her to look up at him.  
  
"Rest assured, he does not," he affirmed.  
  
Her brows furrowed. "How do you know?"  
  
"I sent him away earlier. He asked that I keep you safe."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
Indra withdrew from [Name], and turned to his right. He pondered how he was going to say Tomoki's words next, but he figured he may as well just come out with it. She was bound to learn sooner or later, anyways. Indra had no doubt [Name] would pester him until he spilled all he knew.  
  
"Your friend said that he has never seen you so happy. You came here with a sole purpose placing your hopes in me."  
  
[Name] averted her gaze. Tomoki had noticed her feelings, after all. She was certain now that Minako must've told him something enough to get Tomoki to come here to search for her. Knowing how he felt for her, [Name] realized that Tomoki knew it would be a battle he could not win. Her heart was decided, and he would not interfere with that.  
  
"He isn't wrong," [Name] softly said.  
  
"I think you should go back home, [Name]," Indra said.  
  
"No!" she quickly replied.  
  
He looked over at her. "Why do you wish to remain here?"  
  
"Because..." [Name] began. "Becauase, I--"  
  
"It was a long time ago," Indra interjected. "I simply acted out of impulse. You suddenly fell into the river after fighting off that man. If you were that desperate to live..."  
  
"You could have let me died. It would have been so much easier to end things there," [Name] said.  
  
"Tell me. Did I make a mistake, then? Were you not happy these last two years?" Indra inquired as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I was. I... I finally stopped running. It was all I wanted," she confessed.  
  
"Then, why did you come here? Why come to me?" he pressed.  
  
[Name]'s eyes pricked with tears. "I don't know. You were all I thought about for two years. I couldn't focus on anyone else but you. When I saw you back then, I knew I wasn't crazy. You did exist, and I knew I had to be with you."  
  
Indra eased his posture upon hearing her confession. "[Name]..."  
  
"I can't explain what it is that I feel every time I look at you. I don't understand it myself, either. But, every time I close my eyes, I see you. I see those eyes of yours just like I did the first time. I remember everything that night."  
  
She shut her eyes letting the tears spill down her cheeks. Even in her unconscious state, [Name] was reliving those same memories over again. The whispers that tormented her earlier had died down. Being in front of Indra gave her an absolute state of peace. She didn't want this to end. She didn't want to leave his side. She wanted to remain by his side for as long as possible.  
  
"Look at me," Indra ordered.  
  
[Name] opened her eyes, and looked up meeting Indra's scarlet gaze. Her breath hitched seeing the sudden change in his irises. There was no mistake about it. [Name] slowly drifted towards Indra never breaking her gaze from his as she approached him. Indra studied her expression taking in every detail of her face. Unlike many who immediately showed fear upon seeing his Sharingan, [Name] had the adverse effect. She gazed at him in a mesmerized trance. Indra raised his arms welcoming her into his embrace. Her hands rested against his chest as his came to rest on the small of her back. He pulled her with him until his back hit a tree, and soon they found themselves on the ground.  
  
"Are you not afraid?" Indra asked.  
  
[Name] shook her head. "You are my savior," she whispered.  
  
Indra placed a hand against her cheek once more, and [Name] leaned into his touch. Even if he were to ask her to leave, it was apparent to him that she would not heed his word. Perhaps it was meant to be. Perhaps it was more than just a coincidence. Whatever it was, Indra wasn't going to let it go to waste. [Name] was more than willing to be by his side. He couldn't leave her--not in this state, or ever, for that matter. His father's words echoed in his mind once more. Indra would not push [Name] away anymore. She was his and no one would take her from him.


	16. Chapter 16

Ashura Ōtsutsuki rushed into [Name]'s bedroom finding it empty just as Futami had announced. He gazed at the empty bed seeing the covers thrown aside. He felt his heart sink wondering if she was well wherever she found herself. He wouldn't feel relieved however until he found her.

"Ashura-sama?" Futami called out to him. He raised a hand to the young master uncertain if he should bother him at the moment as he gazed at him with concern.

"[Name] was conscious when she spoke to you, correct?" Ashura asked.

"Yes. She asked for water, and when I returned she was gone."

Ashura nodded. "She couldn't have gone far," he surmised.

"I've checked the surrounding perimeter, but [Name]-san is nowhere to be found," Futami explained, as they both left her room. "I'd hate to think that—"

Ashura stopped in his tracks, and looked back at Futami wondering why he had suddenly stopped talking. "You'd hate to think what?" He pressed.

Futami fiddled with his hands. "I thought that she was with Indra-sama, but that couldn't be possible. Your father equally forbade both you and your brother from approaching her."

"No. It's entirely possible. _Nii-san_ has said so himself. [Name] is his student, and I wouldn't put it past him to try to run off with her."

"Even if that were true, I couldn't fathom the thought of your brother defying Hagoromo-sama's orders," Futami commented.

Ashura turned his back on his father's aide. It was true that Indra strictly followed orders even so much as making sure of enforcing them. If their father willed it, then it was unthinkable that Indra would have left the compound with [Name]. Still, Ashura was not at ease. When it came to [Name], Indra was still capable of doing anything in regards to her. It bothered Ashura to see how possessive Indra was becoming with her.

"Ashura-sama?" Futami called once again.

He snapped from his thoughts glancing over his shoulder at Futami. "I will search for her. Inform my _chichiue_ that I will be gone for a while."

"Yes, of course," Futami replied.

He bowed curtly before taking his leave. Ashura proceeded down the hall making his way towards the exit. He would find her again, and bring her back. He would remain with [Name] even if his father forbade it, and his brother opposed it. Ashura knew [Name] simply wasn't safe in Indra's hands.

[Name] gazed at the ground as Indra led her back home. Her eyes burned from crying, and she desired nothing more at that moment than to rest. [Name] still felt a bit heartbroken with the way her relationship with Tomoki ended, but if he entrusted Indra to watch after her, then perhaps not everything was lost. She was glad that Tomoki understood her feelings in the end, though. [Name] cast a glance at Indra seeing his long hair sway in the breeze as he walked in front of her. She had accepted him before as her master as a means to stay close by, but now she felt that it was more personal than before. She was going to finally learn all about chakra under Indra's supervision, as well. [Name] felt a bit nervous, but was more than willing to learn as much as she could as long as Indra was with her.

Upon arriving at the compound, Indra and [Name] both halted in their tracks. A few feet away from them stood Ashura who had been on his way out. [Name] could see his expression shift from surprised to an absolute scowl. Ashura glared daggers right at Indra, and promptly marched right over to them.

"I can't believe you'd run off with her after _chichiue_ forbade you from getting near [Name]!"

Indra stared him down. "Ashura, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I? [Name] needed absolute rest, and you ran off with her once again. You can't string her along to your every whim, _nii-san_!"

[Name] blinked puzzled by Ashura's claims. She took a step forward raising a hand to stop Ashura as she tried to interject in the conversation. "Um…"

"I didn't run off with her. [Name] came looking for me."

"She was too weak to move earlier! There's no way—"

"Ashura-san!" [Name] shouted.

He flinched upon hearing her voice so loud and firm. Ashura glanced over at [Name] seeing her gaze at him with a stern frown. She looked upset, and clearly displeased with him. He could feel his heart wrenching with guilt. Ashura never wanted to harm [Name] in any shape or form.

[Name] stepped forward once more until she stood directly in front of him. "Indra-sama did nothing wrong. It is true that I snuck out of here to meet with him. I needed to speak with him. After all, he is my _shishou_. If you're looking to punish someone, punish me."

"[Name], I could never—"

"And, one more thing. Indra-sama has never strung me along. On the contrary, he's trying to help me," [Name] continued. She looked back at Indra briefly meeting his gaze as he quietly stood behind her listening calmly. "I came here asking for his help. Please understand this, Ashura-san."

Ashura looked at her with a wounded expression. "[Name], my _nii-san_ —"

"I would stop speaking if I were you, Ashura. I told you that [Name] is capable of standing up for herself. You should respect her wishes," Indra interjected.

He swallowed bitterly. "Is that how you really feel, [Name]?" Ashura asked her.

She nodded. "It is."

"I'm sorry. I stepped out of line."

"You should be apologizing to your brother instead of me," [Name] suggested.

"No. I—"

"Tell her," Indra interjected once again.

Ashura looked at his brother dumbstruck. "What?"

"Tell her, Ashura. See to it that [Name] returns to her room promptly after this," Indra continued, as he began to walk away. He stopped a moment next to [Name], however, leaning in close to her. "I expect to see you up early tomorrow morning for your first lesson."

She nodded. "Yes."

Indra finally walked away as he left Ashura alone with [Name]. The sky was growing dark as the sunlight dipped past the trees and mountains. [Name] glanced up at Ashura gazing at him curiously.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" She asked.

Ashura averted his gaze. "It's nothing important," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Please, whatever it may be, I will, listen," [Name] insisted.

He looked back at her with a defeated expression. She wasn't lying on her part. He supposed that was what he liked about her. [Name] had a certain charm to her that attracted him from the start. Ashura loved that she was willing to do anything to protect her loved ones no matter what. She faced danger head on without running away. Ashura wanted nothing more than to embrace her, and protect her instead. He knew he wanted to grow along side her, and teach her just as much as Indra did. At least, Ashura was willing to take her seriously.

He swallowed again trying to settle his nerves. "Tell me something, [Name]. How do you...feel about...my brother?" Ashura asked.

[Name] frowned disappointed to see Ashura try to beat around the bush. She breathed in deeply before answering.

"He is important to me."

"Important? How?"

"He just is."

"But... It wasn't long that the two of you met," Ashura pointed out.

"You're wrong about that," [Name] replied. "I believe I told you that I met your brother two years ago."

Ashura's eyes widened. He remembered when they first met [Name]. He had helped fight those bandits off of her. After [Name] decided to come with them with the village, Indra had left them both behind. [Name] had indeed confessed meeting Indra once in the past at the time. It finally dawned on Ashura that there was something much deeper connecting [Name] to his brother than just a simple relationship of teacher and student. Ashura felt the need to reach out to her, but stopped himself right away. [Name] was and had always been far from his reach.

"If that is all you wished to ask, then I will take my leave. It is getting late," [Name] said.

"Of course. I'm sorry I kept you, [Name], and for earlier, too. I'll be sure to apologize to my brother," Ashura replied.

"Good night."

"Good night, and good luck tomorrow."

[Name] curtly bowed before leaving. Ashura's heart ached painfully knowing he could never have her as he wished. [Name]'s heart belonged to his brother, and it pained him to know that Indra would probably never reciprocate her feelings. Yet, [Name] was still willing to remain at his brother's side no matter what. She was willing to accept Indra in any which way possible.

Not far from them, Hagoromo had watched the whole thing unfold. Even from where he stood, he could see his young son hurting as he watched [Name] walk away. Ashura hadn't clearly confessed even at Indra's insistence, but it was evident his son had fallen in love with [Name].

"Being young is tough," Gamamaru commented.

"She too is living with heartache," Hagoromo said.

"But, [Name]-san is more accepting of it than Ashura. I'm looking forward to seeing how Indra will react."

Hagoromo turned away. "Hmph. You should know. You foresaw [Name]-san's arrival, did you not?"

Gamamaru smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Elusive as ever," Hagoromo muttered.

Gamamaru chuckled as he followed Hagoromo. _She will be destined for the brother with no compassion. She will be his sliver light in the darkness._


	17. Chapter 17

[Name] exhaled a deep breath as her body trembled from the crisp early morning chill. It was a small reminder that the weather was due to change in time, and she couldn't help but wonder how her family back home was fairing. During this time, [Name] would awaken early, and help Ryota-san prepare early for the winter season. There were still a few days of harvest left, and [Name] prayed the Ikeda family had been prosperous this year as they had been in the past.

However, she awoke early not to help farm, but to begin her first day of training with Indra. He had finally promised to teach her how to use chakra, and [Name] was more than ready to learn. She would finally feel useful to him. [Name] was also glad that Indra was finally giving her a chance. By no means did he lessen her duties within the village. [Name] would still have to do her fair share of work. Still, the prospect of finally stepping closer to Indra's level made her excited.

 [Name] stretched but quickly relaxed upon hearing footsteps behind her. She gazed over her shoulder meeting Indra's own gaze as he came to stop beside her.

[Name] immediately faced him, and bowed respectfully. "Good morning, shishou."

Indra did not respond, but eyed the new robe on [Name]. As she straightened herself, Indra could see how well the white robe fit her frame. He gave her a once over noting that the sash around her waist was a tad lopsided. Indra stepped behind [Name] taking her by surprise.

"Shishou?" [Name] called, startled by his actions.

"I see you know how to tie a knot, but you still lack the ability to dress yourself," he commented.

[Name] felt the sash loosen causing her to grip at the robe. She held it in place as Indra reworked the sash once more. [Name]'s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and she deeply prayed no one was awake at this time. She could not have the entire compound commenting how the Sage's eldest son redressed her in the middle of the courtyard.

Indra gave the newly fashioned knot a firm tug once he secured the sash around [Name]'s waist. He stepped beside her once again gazing down at her with no qualms. It was as if what had just transpired hadn't even happened at all.

"We'll begin by going on a light run. The first principle in wielding chakra is that the body must be warmed up."

"How will that help?" [Name] asked.

"Using chakra is no easy feat, [Name]. It must be handled carefully. You can't overexert yourself. Otherwise, you'll end up causing irreversible harm to your body. You must be absolutely careful," Indra stated.

"I see."

"We'll start with a series of exercises first, and then we'll meditate."

Her eyes widened. "Meditate?"

Indra sighed. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, I figured we'd get right to using chakra," she admitted.

"[Name], if it were easy, anyone could use chakra. Every one who trains under my father has dedicated their time to honing the use of chakra. It didn't happen in an instant. You must learn from the ground up, as well."

"You're right. I'm sorry," [Name] replied.

"As long as you understand, there's no harm done," Indra said.

"Of course. I will do as you say."

"Good."

Indra turned away from her, and began to run out of the compound in a light jog. [Name] followed after him mimicking his movements. However, she soon realized that no matter how fast she tried to keep up with Indra, she couldn't quite keep up with his pace. [Name]'s chest quickly ached as she ran out of breath. She came to a halt, and doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. Indra had stopped as well when he no longer heard her behind him. He turned around, and arched an eyebrow upon seeing her current state.

"I'm going on ahead. Try to keep up," he announced.

[Name] looked at him in disbelief. "Huh?!"

She watched helplessly as he continued with his jog. [Name] willed her body to move, but she only felt sluggish now. Her muscles ached, her breath was still short, and her skin burned. Despite all that, [Name] never took her eyes off of Indra even when he was several yards ahead.

[Name] eventually came to a stop. The roar of the crashing waterfall deafened all other sounds in the forest. She found Indra leaning against a tree with his arms crossed resting calmly as he watched her. She collapsed on the ground sweating and breathing profusely. [Name] closed her eyes as she rested on her back. Indra walked over to her giving her arm a gentle kick.

"Get up."

[Name] moaned. "Just a few more minutes," she breathed.

Indra reached down, and picked [Name] up by the collar of her robe. She yelped; eyes snapping open immediately. [Name]'s vision spun for a moment as she felt herself float into the air. She landed with a huge splash into the river sinking down to the bottom. [Name] inadvertently inhaled water through her nose causing her to asphyxiate right away. She kicked her legs propelling herself upwards against the current. [Name] emerge with a huge gasp of air, and then she was coughing out water.

"I sincerely hope that has awoken you well by now," Indra said, setting his hands on his hips.

[Name] could only shoot him a half-hearted glare as she continued to clear her stinging throat. Judging by Indra's stern gaze, he was going to cut her any slack whatsoever. There was no room to rest just yet.

"What? Are you regretting your decision already?" He asked. She shook her head. "Then, get over here already. We need still need to finish warming up."

She wadded out of the water a tad puzzled by his words. "Didn't we already warm up?"

"I would have sprinted here, and still have time to do a whole lot more. However, due to your inexperience, I had to adjust my stride so you'd be able to catch up," Indra explained.

[Name] flinched. _He what?_

Indra looked up at the sky. "I would have summoned you much earlier if I'd known we'd waste this much time. [Name], this is only the beginning, so I expect that you pick up the pace soon."

She balled her fists as his words stung deep within her. [Name] had believed she could and would keep up with Indra. However, it seemed as if she had made no progress whatsoever. His question rang in her mind once more.

_Are you regretting your decision already?_

_No!_ She could not. There was no turning back. Her savior whom she longed to see again was right in front of her. She wanted to repay her debt to him. She wanted to reach him. She could not let him go. [Name] slapped her cheeks with both hands to awaken her. These last few weeks haven't been in vain.

 _I can do this!_ [Name] told herself. She clenched her hands once more, and stared right into Indra's eyes with a determined gaze. _I will not let myself get taken advantage of ever again!_

With a loud cry, [Name] raised a fist and charged towards Indra. She would show him, and prove herself to him. His eyes widened slightly surprised by her sudden action. However, Indra was still capable of intercepting her attack. He swiftly side stepped [Name] pushing her away from him as her fist swung past him. She stumbled forward a bit, but quickly stopped her momentum. Indra narrowed his eyes, and began to reach out to her. [Name] felt him move behind her, and she whirled around ready to block him. Unfortunately, she ended up tripping over her feet, and lost her balance. Before Indra could touch her, [Name] fell flat on her back hitting her head on the ground.

Indra blinked. He shifted his gaze downward, and relaxed his posture as he found [Name] groaning in pain. [Name] sat up rubbing the back of her head.

"Ow... I thought I finally had you..."

"You still have a long way to go before you even have a chance to put a hand on me," Indra boasted indifferently.

[Name] sighed. "At least, I tried this time," she murmured.

 _It was more than that_ , Indra thought. [Name] read my movements back then. _Although, I'm not sure if she was aware of it herself. If it weren't for her blunder, then she may just have indeed blocked me successfully._

Indra offered her a hand which [Name] took graciously as he helped her off. Her robe was dirty now, and she lamented the stains and dirt on it. Since her clothes were still wet, there was no use in dusting herself off. She faced Indra again, and listened as he carried on with his teachings.

 

"Hey, Ashura!" Taizo greeted with a wave of his hand.

He glanced up and smiled at his childhood friend. "Hey."

"Where are you off to this early in the day?"

Ashura shrugged. "I really don't have any plans for today other than attend daily practices."

"Well, come with me and we can go for a walk," suggested Taizo as he wrapped an arm around Ashura.

He allowed Taizo to drag him along. There was plenty to do in the compound, but it didn't mean anything if Ashura didn't get to see [Name]. Even if they weren't together, Ashura could still see her sitting somewhere with a book in her hands. He thought about her now, and how she was fairing with his brother.

 _Is [Name] okay?_ He wondered.

"Ashura!"

He snapped out of his thoughts glancing at Taizo with a blank expression. "Huh?"

Taizo sighed. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Ashura did not answer which further proved Taizo's claim. He threw his head back as he ran a hand through his hair. "Man, you're hopeless."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just confess how you feel about her already! Quit beating around the bush, and get it over with!"

Ashura's eyes widened. Indra had suggested he do the same. _Tell her._

He shook his head. "I can't."

"What? What do you mean you can't?" Taizo asked.

Ashura recalled [Name]'s response in regards to Indra. It was what had defined the whole conversation, and what had ultimately given her away.

_He is important to me._

"[Name]-chan already has someone in her life," Ashura said.

"Really? Who?"

Ashura smiled apologetically. "I don't know who, but she said they were important to her."

"I bet she just said that to mislead you. You should at least still try to confess. Talk to her, and let her see how you really feel about her," Taizo said.

Ashura turned away from his friend. As much as he desired to follow Taizo's advice, Ashura felt that even if he did confess to [Name], he ultimately knew what her response would be. [Name] had even turned away her friend, Tomoki. Her eyes were solely focused on one person. It pained Ashura that it had to be Indra that [Name] held so dear to her.


End file.
